Always
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: While the winter storm is nasty, Uncle Vernon made a big mistake with Harry and now, Harry ends up with a new guardian living with him at the Durselys. Everything would change and more to meet to the eyes. His guardian is someone who becomes very important to Harry and depends on safety and protection. *Warnings in chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! *Waves* I decided to share this story finally that I kept in the dark for a long while, but it'll be different. **

**I should state that my writing is NOT perfect and I do understand that already. I am deaf and it affects my ability to write greatly. **

**Warnings: child-abuse, psychological, slashes (malexmale, femalexfemale, etc...), cusses, and bloody. I will place warnings if something new that I did not think it was needed at the moment. For now, it's a start.**

**Enjoy~**

Everything seems to be an ordinary day…for the Dursely that was. They spent time preparing the worse of the storm with the telly warning them for hours. The roads were blocked and extremely icy to the point driving was not wise decision for any one. Dudley was stacking up his backpack with his hidden goodies snack, while covering it up with his clothes. Petunia was checking her ice box for food ration to last during the vicious storm coming soon upon them. Vernon was counting his money and stashed it away in hidden location in his bedroom. While others were being prepared, the young boy was force to head into the attic and retrieves the emergency blankets, lights, and battery operator fireplace with backup batteries. He brought them all down, despite the heaviness and the chilliness wind. He nearly dropped them, but he found his balance quickly. He sighed.

Harry kept heading down the stairs and set them in the living room as where his aunt had specifically ordered him. Once that was complete, he returned upstairs to close off the attic and locked it up. He set the key as where they should be in hidden sight, knowing how his uncle disliked any guests having access to the attic at all. Harry headed downstairs and went to the kitchen to cook their dinner now –

The flickering lights and sudden blackout. Everyone shrieked – except for the young boy – and shouting the desperate need of the electricity to restore. Harry sighed and went over to the living room for the emergency lights. He picked it up and went straight to his aunt first, knowing she was the one who expected him to bring them down. She scowled at the sight of him and glared harshly as ever. He handed it over to her and she snatched it out of his hands. She marched out of the room for _her_ family.

Harry stood there, uncertain of what to do in this case, and-

"BOY! You've done it now, you freak!" He suddenly felt the jerk tug on his color and dragged him.

Harry almost trampled over his feet, but quick to follow along without upsetting his uncle any further. He suspected he would be locked up in the cupboard at this direction rate…

He noticed they kept going straight and it puzzled him why they passed his only space he called his room? Suddenly, a doorknob clunking has triggered his attention and his head shook – as the door swung open with the rough cold air numbed his skin within a second.

Before he could argue or speak, his face met with the burning freeze and white ground. A slam caught the green eyes' attention and he tried to hurry up as he pushed through the snow. His body shivered quickly and knocked on the door desperately. His teeth were clattering uncontrollably and his knuckles banging on for entering in.

His uncle nor his aunt were answering him. He knelt down and cuddled against the door. Everything was turning white from his eyes, but the dry burning caused his eyes into tears. His breathing was gradually less and deeper, as it was turning difficult and rough to even take in oxygen. Harry's skin was beginning to numb to the point he could no longer feel a thing…

With the heavy set of snow falling onto him, he was covered up in so much snow that almost no one could see him like this and his sight was darkening.

"Harry…Harry…Harry!" There was a voice calling out to him.

Harry assumed it was his father, but he did not think dying would be so kind to spare the suffering. His eyelids flickered and saw a long white bearded man in thick blue robe. His head tilted and shook his head, trying to stay away. The man approached closely and held onto him and there was…warmth in the man's hold. Harry heard his muttering in some…language he could not recognize. A whoosh of the wind drew his attention and turned to see where it went. The hallway of the Dursely's front house and his face scrunched up briefly.

"Who the-" The man froze in sight, "-You!" Vernon seethed.

The bearded man narrowed his eyes, "You will gather a few blankets right now, Mr. Dursely. I expected Mrs. Dursely to bring hot water." His tone heeded severe warning for them.

It went down their spine when he spoke like that and did not waste their time. Harry shook his head, but he noticed the door was closed and they were inside the house. How long was he out there for? He knew they lost power, when did they receive it back?

Not only that, why did this…stranger invade their home? Or how did he know his name? It puzzled him to no ends and afraid he would be punish for asking. He was carried in this man's arms and they were drawn over to the living with their fireplace going. They had it running…he suspected they must have been so cold to the point of using it now. Wait…did the couch move on their own?

The emerald eyes was startle by something unusual and the couch was moved in front of the fireplace. He felt more the blankets being around him multiple of times and bundled in tightly enough, he was no longer feeling frozen. However, he was still shivering.

Once he came in front of the fire, the heat was a gentle pressure, yet, soothing warmth he would easily welcome. Harry was still aware he was in the man's arms.

"Now, Harry, care to tell me how you end up in front of the house outside? Nearly freezing to death?" The blue eyes twinkled.

The boy wanted to admit it, however…his uncle was in the room. Vernon was glaring intensively enough to scare him from being a mute permanently. Harry decided to keep his mouth shut or face the wrath of punishment even worse. The elder hummed and glanced over to the man, who was giving a death glare to the boy. It took a second to believe the action rather than words.

"I suspected he was upset and he threw you out of the house. Am I correct, Harry?" The blue eyes faced the boy, keeping him huddled up for warmth.

Harry was about to admit it, but the sight of his uncle had made him grew wary of his talking or action otherwise. Just as the elder suspected and hummed briefly.

"I will bring you hot soup and something else to drink. I will be discussing with them…including their son. Oh," He smiled, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Harry. You may call me Albus for now."

Harry nodded slowly, cautious about this man carefully – whether he could trust the man or not, and before the man removed himself, he made one straight look at the boy.

"You stay on the couch and in front of the fire. Your body needs to restore itself naturally. I will explain to you after I discuss some things with them. Can I trust you to stay here, Harry?" He smiled.

Albus did not move nor rush a thing. This had amazed the boy…no one has ever treated him like this, not even in school had taken the time to understand him – at least he was not much of a troublemaker other than that one accident of landing on top of the school's roof. Harry thought deeply about this and saw this man, Albus, to be helping him. He saw how…obediently his uncle and aunt were.

"If you will come back and hold me, you can trust me, sir." Harry decided…testing to see if he could get the man to hold him at least.

Albus grinned, "Certainly, Harry. As soon as I bring the soup and other things you will need, I will hold you all night."

It was like a small pressure release off Harry's chest and he nodded to accept this. Albus slowly made sure he removed himself from Harry and kept the blanket well bundled in the small boy. He walked up to their kitchen, while Harry snuggled up. The twinkling eyes died and darted at the Dursleys no less. He drew out his wand and silently cast a charm to prevent the conversation. He also allowed the wand to cook up the soup and small potion at work. He turned to the Dursleys with full attention, while nearly fuming at their attempts.

"I had left Harry in your care and when my watcher had immediately reported me of your doings today, what were you thinking? Had I not specifically state to treat him as your son and no less?" He scowled at the parents first.

Petunia scoffed, but still frightened, "You dumped him at our porch! You did not give us a chance to deny and-"

"-and foolishly left him to frozen to death! How would you feel that your son, Dudley, kicked out of the house and died in this sort of weather, hm?" He peered down at them.

"Hey! They would never do that to me!" Dudley cried, huffed so bravely – not realizing Albus was someone powerful.

"Don't you dare talk about our Dudley! Harry is a freak and we do not tolerate freaks!" Vernon shaking his finger at the elder – which was a pointless effort of his anger issue.

The blue eyes darkened at them, "Harry is a gifted child and he lost his parents to Voldemort, where they sacrificed their lives for him. They did not sacrifice him to either of you to kill him to a snow storm." He glared, "Now, since I can no longer trust any of you three, Harry will be provided a protected guardian and his guardian will live here until he is of the age."

Petunia jerked her head up at the elder, "You will _not,_" She hissed, "Bring in another freak in this house! One is enough and we do not have the money to spend for another freak!"

Albus lifted his head slowly, "I will and you have no power over this matter. Harry needs the blood wart to keep him safe and to remove him from that, it would cause dangerous side effect and permanent effect. It would not be Harry that would suffer this, but all three of you as well." His lips lined straightly.

The man turned and took care of the soup into the bowl and a few potions into vials. Before he turned left the kitchen, he turned slowly and saw they were weary of his action.

"Therefore, Harry will be inform, since you do not like our kind and may likely have not told him that he is a wizard."

A scoffed, "Yeah right, Harry is not a wizard. Just some punching bag he is." Dudley proudly admitted.

Albus approached closely with the wand pointing at the boy, "You, child, must understand a wizard is to each of their own. I will not tolerate neglect treatment. You are to treat him as family member, otherwise, I will not hesitate to place you into child endangerment."

Dudley was about to speak against this, but with the wand insight…he knew better than that. He nodded and kept his mouth shut while hiding his fear behind. Albus was pleased to see the result and knowing they cannot argue in his best interests, despite of their hatred. Albus removed the silent charm and left the kitchen.

He walked back into the living room and found the boy to stay in the exact same spot. Albus has not thought of damage it has done to the boy or how obediently he may be, due to the suffering of the Dursleys. He sat down next to the boy and handed him one of the vials.

"Before you could have soup, drink this. It will help to keep your body from dying and heal you quickly. You must drink two vials, after that, you can have the soup to wash down the taste." Albus smiled.

"And then you'll hold me." Harry did not want to miss this opportunity.

"The entire night and a bit of the morning I will hold you, Harry."

With the promise like that, Harry nodded eagerly and knowing they would not dare to hurt him with this man being here. He accepted the vials and drank them quickly – even though he grunted the horrible taste of soap and dirty socks at once. Once they were out of the way, he was quick to gulp down hot tomato soup. Albus made sure they were not hot to burn his mouth and throat, but at least warm enough to drink. However, Harry was rather glad to be full once more. Once he gulped it down, Albus pulled him into his arms and did not bother to tighten the hold since he was less worried of his dying chances now.

"Sir…I-"

"Albus, Harry, you can call me Albus. There is no need for Sir here."

The boy nodded, "I don't understand…why you save me? How did you know my name?" His head tilted.

Albus smiled, "I knew you since you were a baby, Harry. As you can see, I had someone watching over you since you were here day one. That person told me what happened and I had to rush here and informed someone they are stepping in to be your guardian." He smiled, "Can you tell me what you know about your parents, Harry?"

The emerald eyes blinked behind those eyelids, yet, this man was kind and generous enough to care for him.

"Erm, they died in a car crash and I was the only survivor."

Albus was ill by that false story the boy was told, but it was hidden under a mask, "Harry, your aunt and uncle had lied to you about your parents. There is more than to it, my boy."

This was something new…he was befuddled with everything now. Could it be they were trying to protect him from the truth? Were his parents a killer and that's why they treated him like a freak? He wasn't too sure.

Albus suited himself comfortably with the boy in his arms, "As you can understand, there is a man who has no humanity in him and thought you were a threat due to a prophecy. He sought out and tried to kill you, however, your parents did all they could to protect you, but he killed them. However, unable to kill you and that man is no longer around mysteriously." The headmaster did not dare to rush this story or gone into specific details, "You can see, both of your parents, the dark man, and I are wizards, Harry, and you are a wizard."

The emerald eyes blinked. Someone was telling him that he's a wizard and how his parents died from protecting him. This was new and made questions appeared in his head. He was afraid to ask, yet, what could he do about this?

Albus continued, "You were in a need of a home and I chose this family, considering the only family you have. Unfortunately, with today's event, I feel I could no longer trust them and decides that you will have a guardian living with you."

"…why? I mean…thank you, sir, but that is not needed. I am fine-"

Albus shook his head, "-You are not fine. Your uncle and aunt should have not treated you like this and almost killed you. It is act of murder and they were supposed to protect you." He withheld his bitter anger towards his relatives.

For the first time, Harry has witnessed someone who was truly concern about him. He was grateful that he's being cared for…now, this elder was doing something for him to ensure his safety the most.

"My parents died to save me from the mad man and you sent me here. Why do I have to be here?" His head tilted and suddenly realized he was asking and shook his head immediately, "Never mind!" He gasped in worriedly.

Albus chuckled, "You ask anything you wish, Harry. As you can see, the mad man is not dead, but merely gone. However, I needed you to be safe and your mother had you under a blood ward."

The boy blinked, "Blood ward? Do you need to use my blood to keep people away or something?"

The man knew what he was getting himself into, "Not exactly. As you can see, your mother did an ancient ritual spell to protect you under a hidden shield from those who wishes to harm you…unfortunately, it cannot prevent to those who lives here and is your family member. However, it keeps you safe. I cannot remove you from the blood ward because of its purposes until it recognizes you are Hogwarts student."

He frowned, "Hogwarts?"

Albus lit up, "A school for all Wizards and Witches, a school I run as a headmaster. You will attend this fall and it will be a perfect opportunity with those in greater interests of magic."

The boy stared at the man, "I…I am attending this year?"

The blue eyes twinkled, "Of course. You were on the list ever since you were born."

Harry tilted his head, "How do I know I am a wizard? Shouldn't there be proof first?"

Albus noticed how self-preserved the child has been so far, he suspected his guardian will likely appreciate such talent and skill being at worked. He had to ponder if he should have had given the boy a guardian alongside from the start, yet, he was not certain what would have had happen. The man soothed the boy's back, slowly up and down wards without rushing a thing.

"Have you ever had a moment where you could not explain it yourself?" Albus smiled.

The small boy heard him out and thought back, like the most recent such as-

"Like how I got food in my room when I was scared that I was never going to ever eat again?" His eyebrow raised at the man.

The headmaster nodded, "Exactly. Those are called Accidental Magic, where other children and such as yourself have felt scared or upset, magic exposed due to overwhelm emotion, and confirmed one of the magic living beings."

Harry nodded and accepted that. It made sense to him, everything was drawn to his past and brought much sense to him, and nothing could he ever argue with. His mouth gaped open as the yawning slipped through. His eyelids dripped, but he struggled to stay awake, and curled up onto the man's lap and chest comfortably. He might as well enjoy this for now…before his relative could destroy this moment.

Albus couldn't help but to smile at this adorable sight. He truly had hope this would be a wise decision for the boy, especially failing some part on his behalf. The Dursleys refused to come within ten feet in the living room. They went to upstairs without needing to be in their presence. Albus held the boy tightly and allowed the fire to keep them warm over the night. He accio'ed the large blanket and wrapped themselves into it comfortably.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy~**

The morning came and the boy refused to leave the headmaster's side. Albus knew too well of why he was acting like this, but he accepted this. He used his wand to show how magic was done and kept the boy busy during their breakfast time. The Dursleys kept quiet and eyed them too well. However, such talent awed his cousin, yet, he knew he could not 'appreciate' the sight of this work. His parents were highly against anything 'freaky' related. Harry did not care for them at least the bit and his attention remained on the elder.

Albus asked what food the boy wanted to have and Harry never had pancakes. He was too used to eating the little left over of scramble eggs and one sausage. There were moments that he never ate breakfast until dinner or couldn't eat until the next day. For once, he wasn't worried to lose such opportunity to eat with someone. Albus noticed the boy did not ask much more than pancake, but he chose not to question it.

Once the boy was done eating, the doorbell rang and the Dursleys tensed up. Albus hummed delightfully and gestured the boy to the front of the house. Harry nodded and followed the man, keeping his distance from his relatives for the sake of his own safety. Once they arrived to the door, Albus answered and revealed a tall, dark haired curtain, and onyx eyes man in the finest black suit robe. He was holding one large suitcase and greeted the man by nodding once. Albus lets him in and Harry watched him carefully without displaying rudeness.

"Let's shall join into the living room…before they decide to join us willingly." Albus declared.

The man nodded and followed them into the family room without spoken words between each other. They sat down on the couch, the man in black sat down in the recliner chair, and Harry stayed close by Albus. He hasn't let the man's hand go, in a way, he felt safe.

"Harry, this is Severus Snape. He is your guardian until you are of the age. I guarantee that he will keep you safe and responsible for you." The blue eyes twinkled happily.

The emerald eyes glanced up at the elder, then to Severus curiously, "What can I call you, sir?" His head tilted.

The onyx eyes focused on the boy, "For now, Severus."

"Sev-vv-rus. Severus." Harry managed it perfectly on the second try, "Is all that you brought in your suitcase?" He did not dare to smile, but his face showed he was truly curious.

Albus smiled, "Severus, keep in mind, none of them told him the truth of his being of a wizard. Let alone the truth of his parents. I had explained briefly last night to him."

Severus nodded once and observed everything that had gone on for merely five minutes. He gasped little details like how concern Harry was about being safe and cautious of others. It proved that child was indeed of in a need of protector. However, he picked on one clue that child will likely to cling onto him for the shield.

"I will show him later. As for his relative, I would like to speak to them shortly before you leave, Albus. After that, I will take him off your hands and you can return to Hogwarts before they would notice." He stated.

Harry blinked and found the man quite straight to the point. Albus nodded and Severus hasn't set his suitcase down at all and headed over to the living room. The emerald eyes kept an eye on him and waited for him to return. The headmaster turned his head over to Harry respectfully.

"Forgive him, Harry, he is not used to expressing himself as much. However, he is qualified enough to protect you from the mad man. Severus is someone I trust the most and he is a professor at Hogwarts. He happens to be the best Potion Master and the youngest potion master. If he does any brewing, you must be careful."

Harry blinked once, "When I attend Hogwarts this fall, he will be professor again?"

Albus smiled, "Yes, but he will be your guardian, regardless where and when."

The boy-who-lived accepted this and he was pleased to see someone to be his protector for once. No one has ever gone this far long to help him, let alone to care for him. He began to appreciate it and looked forward to this outcome now.

"So, he is a wizard too?" Harry held his breath.

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, but do keep in mind, these muggles do not know we are wizards. You cannot be open about this to others."

Harry's brows formed, "Muggles?"

A chuckling escaped the elder's lips, "Forgive me, I forget you do not know wizards terms. A muggle is someone who does not have magic, like your aunt and uncle are muggles."

Harry nodded, "I can call them that?"

"Yes, but they aren't aware of it and might find it offensive. It is best to avoid separating the worlds we both live in, but it is acceptable when you are in the wizard world. Severus should be able to explain more of our world, but do be patient with him."

Harry did not understand why he needed to be patient, so far he saw the man already, and found no threats. Albus hoped he had done this well for the boy, especially unaware of Vernon's doing. There were footsteps and the elder turned his attention to see Severus within the room.

"You best be going, headmaster. The students will be wondering and we cannot have that." In his tone, he was irritable with someone, not directly to the eldest.

Albus nodded and patted the boy's head softly. Harry clung onto him, afraid it would become horrible moment with the Dursely…until he realized Albus has given him a guardian. He released the man and stayed in his seat shortly. Once the man left, Severus sighed and left his hand out for the boy already…despite of going against his own will.

"Let's go to your room and sort a few things out." Severus drily commented.

Harry turned puzzled at the man. The day kept to be unusual and found himself surprised at this 'guardian'. He figured he would best off to get this over with and learn why or what his cupboard. The boy-who-lived accepted his hand and Severus walked over to the hallway as he aimed for the stairs. However, the tug on his hand made the potion master startled and looked at the boy.

"I am fairly certain there is no stairs that way, Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned, "My room is here." He pointed at the door.

Severus pulled his head back, "I see…"

Severus followed him, puzzled by this unusual setting, and waited to see where this may have taken place. Harry headed over and opened his cupboard door to reveal his 'room'. When the onyx eyes took in the sight of cramped space, but one light bulb. His breathing rose so quickly and analyzing the details of that 'space' that boy had claimed to be his room. There were more than Albus had not realized nor the previous watcher had realized.

"Petunia!" His voice snarl directly for her, demanding her to come against her own will.

She came in with much to her disgust, "What?" She hissed.

His eyes narrowed at her, "You have placed the boy in this…cupboard as his bedroom all these years! Are you mad, woman? Endangering a child like this and you could have gotten yourself arrested for child abuse! What were you thinking?" He growled.

Harry watched the man yelling at his aunt…no one has ever yelled at her like this, but Dudley, yet, he was shock. He just watched without having to worry that he was going to be in trouble. Severus was fuming bitterly at the woman and he thought his students hate him for the detention and homework, they simply hadn't seen the worse of a muggle treatment like Petunia. Petunia took a step back from the man, even though she refused to fear him.

"Oh please, we made sure no one knew-"

"-shut up. You were eventually would have been caught and what would happen to him?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Nothing. He would probably be abandoned." She scoffed.

Severus growled at her and she nearly jumped from her spot. At least his demeanor was effective at the moment.

"If that is how you will see it. In our world, you would have been sent to Azkaban and suffer there miserably for placing a child like this. If they had known what you permitted the scene last night, you would have been dead within a second." His eyes narrowed and scowled at the woman, "Since you are responsible placing him in _that_," He spitted, "You shall give him a room."

"No," She declared.

The man draw out his wand and lifted straight at her nose, "Yes. Show us the room or I will hex you, woman."

Her cheeks turned cold and lost its color. Petunia knew a wand was not something to be messed around with, especially when there were times he did hexed her during the summer breaks. She had no power against him, so she was force to go along with this and led them the way upstairs. Harry watched them argued, which he hasn't understood the slightest other than his own safety. Severus has not released the boy's hand since he knew the body language spoke more than expressions could.

"Here," She hissed, "But you will have to place them into his bedroom. Is that all, freak?"

"Refrain the name calling, Ms. Dursely." He did not bother raising his voice, but enough to scare her wits.

Petunia dashed out of the hallways to the stairs. Harry was confused with the new bedroom…especially this was Dudley's second bedroom. Once she was out of sight, Severus entered to the room that revealed several toys everywhere…

The man muttered something in another language as his wand flickered to a check left. The toys 'popped' away and appeared in Dudley's room. The emerald eyes widened at such work of magic and awed curiously. There were absolutely no toys in sight and huge space – but, not as big as Dudley. Severus walked in as the boy followed him. Severus chanted a few more things like a bed, a desk, a couple of doors, and privacy shield over this room.

"Mr. Potter, this is your room from now on. Do you understand?" Severus glanced down at the boy.

Harry nodded, "Yes, si-I mean, Severus. But…why do I need this room? Erm, not that I am complaining."

Severus stared at this child briefly, seeing how this child was not used to being spoiled at all, and his entire life he had thought he was already being spoiled. He held his breathe and decided to keep this conversation maturely enough for him to accept.

"Your cupboard bedroom is not an ideal place, nor is it safe for anyone. You are a growing boy and you need a room to stretch." He mentally rolled his eyes, "You deserve a room of your own. However, do keep in mind that second door is my room."

Harry quickly glanced over to the other side of the room and saw the extra doors. He curiously walked up to the door and opened one of them. He saw another room and his head shook.

"I don't remember another room here…" He frowned.

Severus shrugged, "It is one of the many things we can do, Mr. Potter. I used a spell to provide me a room."

Harry hadn't released the man's hand at all, finding this to be comforting this was all real, and nothing could change what he was seeing. Severus watched the boy in his astonishing moment. The potion master was not certain what has caused the relative family to be aggressive, aside from one part and that was being a wizard. He set his suitcase down on his bed and flicked his wand to have everything set up in his bedroom. Harry witnessed small items enlarge itself and laid out in how a bedroom should be design. The blankets and pillows were setting the bed up neatly in black and dark green clashing each other to complimenting its colors. The dressers pulled out and filled his folded neatly clothes and robes into the drawers in orderly fashion.

The desk grew until it's normal size revealed and laid out in the corner on the left side of the bed. The bookshelves grew like the desk did and presented itself on the right side of the bed, the books came out of the suitcase, and filled up the shelves itself in organized ways by titles, then authors. Then, his suitcase quickly hid under the bed on its own movement and Severus glanced around his room to his own approval.

"Severus…" Harry tugged the man's hand, "…I have to do chores."

The potion master was not to argue with that. He suspected the boy was willing to take on his own responsibilities, regardless of new changes here.

"Let me retrieve my book, if you are to be doing your chores, I might as well do some reading." The man stated.

Harry accepted that and chose not to argue the man. He hasn't dared to smile, yet, he was certain this would be permanent. Harry and Severus left the room, while the man locked the room with a quick swish of his wand. He placed his wand away for now, knowing it was dangerous to expose to muggles, even if they were slightly aware. Harry was no longer holding the man's hand and headed into the kitchen to deal with the dishes. Severus stayed in the kitchen's table and sat at the table to read his book. His ears were on focus on his total surrounding to ensure the safety for the boy.

Harry took care of the dishes and neatly has them perfected. Once everything was in its place, he went to retrieve the cleaning supplies under the sink, and began using special soap to wash the sink. The smell was a strong chemical smell and caught the man's attention. He checked over to see the boy, who was scrubbing the sink down well, and getting in to the effort to remove some scraps in the corners. Severus frowned to the fact it was an unusual chore to be doing that, but he assumed it was not that big of a deal. He returned to reading and kept himself on guard.

Once the scrap was removed and sent down in the garbage disposal. He rinsed it down and carried on to cleaning the top stove with a toothbrush. A quiet shushing and squishing was allowing the water and soap to work together to remove the disgusting grimes from the flames and burnt food. Harry's hands and arms enforced the strength to clean it nicely as newly bought looking.

The reader turned quite annoyed with this sound, but could not ignore what he was hearing. The onyx eyes glanced up and saw the boy cleaning the oven to several inches of the machine. Severus pondered if this was normal or the Dursleys truly enslaved him. His mouth opened, but he suspected it might be normal…depends on the next chores the boy has to do.

Harry was finished scooting everything down with the oven and placed the cleaner supplies away. He gathered a different cleaner supply and walked over to the refrigerator. The boy-who-lived removed the drinks and food, as he set them onto the table, and cleaned the shelves, walls, and drawers carefully. With the squeakiness on the cleaning, it was becoming much annoying to the man's attention and he located the child once more. He was taken back to see he was cleaning the refrigerator and this was beginning to question more now.

"Mr. Potter, don't you have…chores that do not requires cleaning the ice box?"

Harry frowned and stopped briefly, "I have to do all the chores, if I don't, they won't feed me much."

"Feed you-" His body jolted, "Just how many chores do you have to do?"

"Erm…a lot."

The man narrowed his eyes, "You need to be specific, Mr. Potter."

He gulped, "I have to clean the entire inch of the kitchen, then the living room, the hallway, upstairs hallway, and the bathroom. I also have to shovel the snow before Uncle Vernon comes home. But, I have to make lunch before I do shovel, then after shoveling, I have to cook dinner. I need to clean up, wash the dishes, clean the table, and wash their clothes. After that, I put their clothes away and head to bed."

Severus almost unmasked his shock expression. Yet, he pondered how the boy could place into so much effort into this in one day. He observed the boy for a moment and noticed how small he was for his age, especially at ten years old. Harry didn't move much, but he knew he had a lot to do before the day was over.

"That blaspheme woman!" He sneered and shook his head, "No more chores, Mr. Potter. You finish this one and that's the last time I see you do these chores, aside from cleaning your bedroom."Severus closed his book.

Harry stammered and couldn't believe anyone would tell him this. Normally, he would not like to do much, but he accepted it was normal for him to do. Severus stood up as soon as Harry was cleaning the drawer on the bottom in the ice box. He walked out of the room and dashed out to pin point the specific person in the household. She barely noticed him entering into her bedroom and he stood from behind her.

"You have enslaved him?" He was beyond furious.

Petunia jumped back and spun around to see the wizard. She scowled at him, but she knew she could not fight him against this situation.

"What on earth are you talking about? Enslave him for what?" Her arms crossed.

He pointed at her and his finger whipped out once, "You had him doing your house chores and into a house wife. He is a child!"

"He is not a child! He is a freak!" She spitted.

His eyes popped out, "So you are treating him like you used to treat your sister and me."

The woman scoffed, "All of you are freaks and never welcome to this…abomination!" Her hand waved off quickly.

The onyx eyes narrowed at her, "You never understood a thing. At least your parents were accepting, especially with Lily being a muggleborn and it is a gift to be a witch or a wizard."

Her eyes rolled, "Whatever, freaks."

Severus tsk'ed, "Back to the topic, the boy is not doing anymore of these overloaded chores."

Petunia snapped her head at him, "The boy must earn his keeps!"

The man held his tongue from cursing a hex at her, "He does not need to! The headmaster sent money to you lots! I have no good doubts that you used it to spoil on your idiotic son of yours!"

"And you are protecting my sister's freakish son."

That did it! Severus drew his wand and pointed at her long nose, "Do you realize the danger he is in?"

She huffed, "Oh, what danger?"

Severus could not believe the nerve this woman has, especially someone who happened to be blood related to Lily. He struck closer, she was backed up against the wall, and fearing the wand.

"You-know-who is not dead, woman. He is merely absence and no one knows of his return. Not only that, he has followers that will do more than kill the boy and can very well include your family." His wand was so close touching her nose.

The woman's breathing was shaky from his tone and stammered, "I-I…isn't that your job?"

The potion master scowled, "For the school years when he attends, but this was out of my hands. You and your idiotic husband has gone too far now. Be grateful that Albus didn't demand you to divorce him, he was attempted to, but he thought of the boy first."

Her cheeks were cold by such thought of that 'man' could do. Her eyes followed down at the wand, uncertain what would happen, and knowing that there were spells that can actually harm and kill her. Severus was pleased to see that his dark Slytherin side was effective.

"Now you understand. The boy is no longer your personal slave and you best be acting like a mother. I do recall your mother saying you often enjoy cooking." He smirked.

Petunia knew it would be a lie, if she didn't enjoy cooking. She took a deep breath and looked at her childhood enemy.

"Fine. I will return to cooking. You do realize the boy needs to do something."

"He can do simple chores like the dishes, dusting, and vacuuming."

She frowned, "No shoveling or gardening?"

"That's Mr. Dursely's job."

"He's going to have a field day with this…" She muttered.

Severus stepped back and settled his wand on his side. At least, this allowed the woman to relax a little without worrying a spell may happen.

"I will handle him." Severus spun around and walked out of her bedroom to return to where the boy was.

He found the boy to be placing the food and drinks back into the ice box. Severus sighed and he decided today would not be what he expected. He hummed and did a quick sent away his book to his new room. Once the last items placed away, Harry closed the door and turned around to find the guardian standing.

"Erm, Severus…what am I supposed to do now?"

The man looked up at him, "Do you have any schoolwork or studying to be focus on?"

Harry opened his mouth, but quickly to close it. He nodded and Severus gestured the way out of the kitchen. The child was quick to understand that he can do those now and he went to his cupboard to retrieve his falling apart backpack. The man saw how worn the material was and muttered the faults of the muggles and their mistreatments here. Severus pinched his nose bridge and sighed miserably. Harry sat down on his 'bed' in the cupboard and turned on the lights.

Severus shook his head and decided this was not to be made out of the habit. He knew this needed to change, but this was not what he had in mind. He began to loathe the Dursely more than usual.

"Mr. Potter, you do have a bedroom upstairs. You must at least use the desk in your room." His hand gestured the way.

Harry stammered, uncertain what to say, and stared at the man. He hadn't been so used to this 'generosity'. He nodded and gathered his backpack and held it together. They went upstairs and entered into the room. Harry hasn't got the slightest clue how to take comfort to the new setting, but he was not to argue this. He walked up to his desk and carefully set down his paperwork, while putting the bag next to his desk. Severus watched the boy in his school work time and pondered about the impact of the child's life.

_I suspected Petunia and her husband might have mistreated the boy. However, Potter has not shown once for being a brat and he knew his place too well. At least my accusation is proven that he's not a spoil brat. He does portray some form of abuse and neglect in common symptoms, yet, he enshrouds them well. Unfortunately, he will not be able to fool me due to being a Slytherin. Albus did not simply pick me because he trust me, only to be sure this child will be well guarded and able to grow up well. He knew that nothing would slip past by me._

The man mentally hummed with his thoughts consuming him. Harry was reading everything from his book. Once he finish, he answered everything on the assignment. Severus could not help it and decided to look over the boy's shoulder to see how the work being answered. The questions were directly to the books and based on recognizing simple details that had taken place in the story. The boy's hand writing was neat and legibility. However, it was with a pencil and he was not using a quill.

Once the sheet was filled, he placed them into his folder and into his bag. He grabbed out his other textbook and started reading them, even checking on vocabularies. Severus was impressed with the way he was studying and tactic. He admired this behavior. He knew James would probably attempt to disrupt his son's studying and cause a delay in his actual deserving grades.

When the boy came across from a few words he could not understand, he gathered his dictionary and looked them up. He read them aloud and Severus approved this way. For once, he could see Lily's side rather than the arrogant Potter side.

He spent time studying another subject and followed the same manner. Severus smirked inwardly to the point he was going to encourage this side of the boy. After all, he's now responsible for the boy and he was going to continue this progress well enough.

Harry placed his textbook into his backpack and zipped it up to ensure everything was ready to go for the next day. Severus glanced at the clock and clued on that he spent two hours and a half to his work.

"Erm…Severus, are you hungry?"

The man nodded, "Yes, but you make your own food. I will make my own. Everyone else can make their own."

Harry gaped briefly and understood this man was looking after him now. The potion master and the boy-who-lived left the bedroom, headed down the stairs, and entered into the kitchen. Unfortunately, his cousin happened to make a mess of the kitchen and Harry sighed to the fact he was going to get in trouble. The elder was aware of his sigh and took notice of the attitude.

"Mr. Dursely, I suggest you clean up the counter before we use the counter." Severus stared at him.

Dudley turned around and raised one of his eyebrows, "That's Harry's job. Now get to it, freak!"

Harry walked forward quickly-

Severus caught his shoulder and the boy turned his head at him. The man shook his head and left the boy puzzled.

"Mr. Potter will not be doing your work, Mr. Dursely. Now, I expect you to clean this up."

"No." He declared.

Now he could see a spoil brat in his sight, "Do it now or I will be sure no sweet food in this house will ever enter."

One thing that Dudley understood and that was wizard. He quickly spun around and cleaned his mess – even though he was not doing it in a way a good house cleaner should do, but decent enough to worry less of the mess. Once Dudley completed his doings, he quickly left with a plate of large sandwich.

"Mr. Potter, when I say you are done with the chores, I meant it. That includes doing their own mess. You will have chores, however, they have no rights to give you the difficult ones or long ones. For now, consider today to be an off day." Severus lifted his chin and remained focus directly to the boy – especially Petunia entered into the room.

"Unfortunately, we do not want him wandering off." She muttered.

"Keep this up and I will tell him your past."

"And I will to yours."

He scoffed, "I have nothing to be ashamed for."

Petunia was about to argue that he should be, but with him not to back down from something he was truly proud of was not the brightest move. She scowled at him and failed to carry this on. The Slytherin was rather pleased to see the success and focused on the boy.

"Go make yourself lunch," Severus told the child.

Harry nodded and went to gather a few ingredients…he was deciding a simple sandwich of a ham and cheese. That was it. He made sure to help himself a glass of water. Once he finished making a sandwich, Severus made himself of his own with proper nutrition with lettuce and tomato and on the side of baby carrots. The woman stood there…shocked to see how well behaved the boy was, despite of the lack of chores. The boy still kept quiet and nothing was changing so far.

Severus completed his lunch and helped himself at the table. He quickly glanced up the child and Harry understood that he would sit there with the man. He sat down next to the man's right, uncertain where to sit down. Petunia scoffed and helped herself for her lunch and left the kitchen without a word. Severus picked up a few carrots and set them on the boy's plate. The emerald eyes jolted at the kind offering and stared at the man.

"Uh…I can have them?" Harry almost set his voice into a whisper.

The man nodded, "You need to eat. You are far too skinny for your age." The man chewed his sandwich.

Harry was surprise with such concern for anyone to care for him. He almost smiled and decided to eat his meal without a worry. The man was not afraid of his family and stood up against them. They were eating in silence. For once, the man found this to appreciate the silence while it may last. Unfortunately, he had noticed how quiet he tended to be.

The crunching onto the carrots had Harry into his food and eager to have more food. His body was pleased to gain more food than usual. His uncle rarely gave him more than one meal or something else to add or just forced him to go to bed early without food. Severus stood up and cleaned his plate as he placed them into the dishwasher machine. The boy followed the same example behavior and waited for the man to carry on the next thing to do for the day.

"I have decided shopping will be in order. So, Mr. Potter, retrieve your winter coat and we will get going." The potion master turned to the boy, patiently.

Harry nodded quickly and he rushed off to the closet to gather his large brown and worn out coat. It was always a hand-me-down clothes, even coats. He put them on, then placed on his boots – the only one that could fit him well. Severus joined by his side and he was wearing a long thick coat that complimented his robe well, with gloves and scarf on him.

"What about your hat and gloves, Mr. Potter? Surely you do realize it is freezing outside."

The boy glanced up at him, "I don't have either of them."

The potion master was prepared to argue that he has to wear one, until he heard the small voice. He was finding the relatives to be nerving him to no ends. He removed his gloves and handed it over to Harry. Harry accepted it and settled them onto his hands, despite how _huge_ they were. He smiled at the comfort and warmth. His mind wished he could be bigger to feel big as everyone else. For the first time, Severus was witnessing the boy's smile.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I got this going now! I'm working on a few stories, now I've got night time freedom! *dances* **

**Enjoy~**

If anything, Severus had assumed the boy would be excited when it came to shopping. Oh, how wrong he was. Harry clung onto the man's hand and stayed close to him. His head buried onto the man's stomach without observing his surroundings. This startled the potion master no less, and pondered if any of his abused students ever acted like this with someone they trusted to keep them safe.

"Mr. Potter, will you at least remove your head off my body this insist?" He demanded.

Harry jolted and moved his head away quickly. He did not wish to find out what happen, if he had disobeyed the man. At least he still got it with one child and full control.

"Sorry, Severus sir." Harry lowered his head, "I won't do that again."

The onyx eyes rolled, "Potter, do understand that I brought you here for shopping. At your age, you should be eager to everything in sight. Especially, you are to be used to this custom of our world."

Harry blinked and stared up at the man, "W…why is everything so different from…erm, muggles?" The boy was not sure if he was using the correct term.

Severus nodded, "We cannot allow muggles to know we exist. Some of the muggles find us as a threat or some…monster. The rest may find us quite interesting and accepting. Your grandparents were quite accepting and encouraging of our world." He glanced at the store and back to the child, "Our stores provide the strength of our magic, but only works with our magic. For example, your relatives' telly would not do well much with magic and interfering the power in function."

Harry grasped it in fascination. He nodded twice to show that he was listening. He hasn't realized that and thought about moments he did with magic, mostly accidental magic.

"Dudley and his friends were hunting me during recess, I was so scared of being beat up and I landed on the school's roof. What kind of magic is that?" Harry eagerly interested.

"For a child to do that, it would be accidental magic. However, adults can use apparition to transport themselves to a different location." Severus made a turn and slowed down since they arrived to the Gringotts.

"Wait, I can do that when I get older? Awesome!" He smiled happily to see his chances of doing that.

Severus was about to mention that it would be a privilege to pass it in order to have that kind of magic. However, to see a child smile was different. If anything, Lily would be on his arse for destroying his happiness like this.

"Yes. Now, behave and respect the goblins. I do need to gather money before we head into shopping." The potion master explained.

Harry's face scrunched up briefly and pondering about what the man had said to him. They walked right into the bank and finding themselves surrounded by the mythical creatures walking or flying around the places. Harry noted that they were shorter than him and he was fascinated in their own society. One of them came up with unpleasant grin and focused on the man.

"Is there anything we can help you, sir?" The scratchy voice tone glanced up at him.

The man nodded, "I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault, if you will."

The goblin nodded and led the way. Harry found this goblin quite interesting and pondered what they were capable of. Severus made sure he had the child's hand and kept this on task without disrupting the day's plan.

…

Harry was awed at such sight, despite the difficulty understanding the coins' name and its value. Severus understood the boy, but he had much to deal with other than the bank. They were walking down and headed into wardrobe store. Harry held onto the man's hands and kept his emerald eyes everywhere. Severus waited to see any reaction from the boy, yet, they kept walking around slowly to observe some clothes. There were muggles, wizards, and witches clothes out in the opening.

"Is there any clothes interests you, Mr. Potter?" The onyx eyes glanced down at the child.

Harry glanced up at him, "Um…Severus, why are we here?"

Severus stared down at the child and he knew he had mention of shopping, but did not suspect the boy wouldn't draw the conclusion. To his realization, that the Dursleys had hardly lifted a finger (or money wise) to clothes him or spoil him.

"We are shopping for you, Mr. Potter. As you can see, you hardly have much of clothes or the things you need in your bedroom. It is about time that you receive important needs and wants, but right now, most of the things we are buying are your needs." He spoke nonchalantly directly to the child.

The boy slowly nodded his head, "But I have clothes and what I need at home."

Severus sighed deeply, "Those clothes, you will no longer wear. They do not fit you. If the headmaster believes I am to be your guardian, I will declare what does fit you well."

He blinked, "Does that mean they cannot take a thing away from me?"

The man nodded once, "Yes. They have no privilege to take away what I give you or decided to allow you. We will work out on that matter until the situation comes up. Now, find something you'd like to wear."

Harry nodded and quit asking. He searched around curiously and Severus followed him. There were very few people lurking around, so it would be safe to admit to have full privacy. The shoppers and employees were strangers. If any of them knew who this man was, the chances of explaining the true purpose or main reason.

The boy noticed a few things in the store and curiously gained a closer look at them. Severus observed each movement and kept quiet. The emerald eyes did not dare to particular clothes. Yet, he hadn't removed or attempted to feel the materials. The professor picked it up and held it at the boy.

"If you like it, take it off the rake and you can get them measure. After that, they're yours." He explained carefully.

The boy-who-lived glanced up quickly, "I thought you have to try them on first?" His head tilted.

The potion master shook his head, "Not in the wizarding world, Harry. As you can see, a spell of our magic helps. However, there are professional that are trained and skilled to ensure the sizes you acquired."

"Oh," He felt ashamed and glanced down…

The eyebrow raised on the elder, "Is the clothing not to your liking?"

Harry stepped back a smidge and met the man's onyx eyes on his focus. He shook his head and Severus was rather befuddled to this novelty behavior of the boy. For once he had to continue questioning until he was satisfied enough to improve among themselves.

"Then, what is wrong?"

Harry stared at him. The man knew this was not going anywhere and stared back at the child.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not speak what is on your mind, I will have a difficult time understanding you and confusing myself will not help either of us. I suggest saying it will ease the difficulties and solved the problems immediately." His eyes narrowed slightly.

The boy-who-lived nodded, "…I never shop. I always heard what to do like trying on clothes. Now I heard them to be lies." The boy was worried to be in trouble for even saying that.

Severus blinked. He hadn't expected such response immediately and realized he was taken seriously on the matter. His hand placed onto the boy's shoulder and a gentle squeezed.

"What you heard is the muggles' way and that is how they do it. We merely do things differently, Potter. Now," His eyes glanced over to the clothes, "Do you like the clothes? Is there any more you'd like to get?"

The young boy stared at him. He slowly realized they were truly a separate world and decided to open his mind to new things. Harry turned his head over to the rest of the clothes. Severus sighed, relieved to see the boy would try and experience wizardry's lifestyle.

Often, the guardian suspected it would be awhile to find everything the child would want and the results was nothing like it. The child gathered a few styles, but nothing exaggerating for the looks. He held it up to the man, raising that little eyebrow to the man, and waited for something. Severus blinked, didn't realize it was over within five minutes. He noticed a plain shirt, a couple of plaids, a few collar shirts, a few decent pants and jeans, and wizardry robe that was a soft black with dark green trims. He nodded slowly.

"Is that all you want, Potter? You can still find some more."

Harry shook his head, nervously staring at the ground. The man sighed, seeing the fear was still there. His hand rested on the boy's shoulder with a serious face to show.

"How am I supposed to know that you do or do not want to find some more clothes, if you do not speak and explain it to me, Potter?"

The boy glanced up with wide eyes, "…I do not want to get in trouble." He softly spoken.

The man shook his head, "You will not. You are well behaved, young man. You are a child, I will guide you to become a better person." His brow went up, "Do you understand? I will not use such methods that your relatives had treated you. There are other ways to deal certain things, but you are my responsible."

His head moved back, didn't know how to react to such kindness of an older wizard. There was so much changes happening and grasping all at once. He nodded.

"Okay, Severus sir. Um," He glanced at the clothes in his hands, "I don't want to find some more…if that is okay, sir?" Almost fidgeting, wondering if he said it well enough to respect his guardian properly.

Severus nodded, "I supposed that is fine, Potter. Let's pay for them. I have one more shop to head into and we will return home."

Harry tilted his head, seeing that he did well, and heard 'home'. Somehow, he didn't understand much why it had mattered in that kind of a place. For now, Severus took him over to the register, explained to the boy on the currency, and paid for the items. The chosen noted it and mentally reminded himself never to forget what he had learned.

The potion master took the boy's clothes and sent them to their bedroom. Harry saw the wand movement, but not the words to perform a particular spell. He wondered about a few things, but hasn't grasped much of magic experiences. They ended up walking a few stores down, but he kept his hand tightly onto the man's hand. The professor glanced at the child, seeing he was changing a small percentage when heading into public outing.

"While attending Hogwarts is not for another seven months, I believe habitual will benefits for you in a long way. You noticed the feathery writing?"

The emerald eyes looked at the man, "Yes." He didn't want to question anything yet.

Severus nodded, "It is something to write, especially when you are new to writing tool, your ability will be difficult to read. We will practice them in your spare time." His face had softens, to show that he wasn't strict about this.

The boy grasped his meanings of the shopping. Severus took him inside the shop, where there were several parchments, quills, inks, and much more. Harry awed at the beauty and leaned to the pale color feathered ones. The wizard kept a close eye on the boy and began to gather important ones he believed best. Harry noticed the man's shopping and hurried to his side. He noticed each quill had a different and sharpness. The long skinny finger point to the metal part of the quill for the boy to see.

"These are the best ones to recommend, nothing to cut through the papers, but will not absorb too much ink. However, the color of the metal is important as well."

Harry blinked several times, "Why is the color of the metal important?" He looked up, "Does it have some sort of magical power or something?"

Severus nodded and shook his head in between, "Something like that. For an example, if you see a bright gold, it allows you to take notes and transform into a book." Witnessing the twinkles in the young boy to learn something so new and exciting, "If it is a rusty looking, it can write the history after you write something specifically about that historical time."

Harry gasped, "That didn't end the history teacher's jobs, did it?"

The Slytherin blinked, he hadn't thought of that before. He shook his head and decided to allow questions, especially to keep the intelligent growing properly.

"It certainly has not, Potter. However, you do have a point there." He picked up a pinkish metal tip, "This one can be either dangerous or useful. For an example, you injured your dominant hand and unable to write. With this, you can have it to take notes for you."

Harry frowned, "But why is it dangerous, sir? I don't get it…erm, I mean, I-" Harry shook his head and remained muted before uttering another word.

Somehow, the potion master did not know how this would work out for them. It has only been a day and it was getting tiresome already.

"Excellent question. As you can see," He sets it down, "A…muggle term for a reporter, can use it, but it twists things to the point of affecting your lifestyle."

Harry looked like he was offered blood sandwich to his disgust, "Why do they allow reports to use those things when they can write? Can't their bosses use some spell to prevent it or something?"

Severus sighed, "Unfortunately, it's legal. That is why I classified dangerous added into this particular quill." Harry nodded, "Now, they don't have the last two metals. One is black and the other is silver. I am not allowed to mention of black, however, it warrants a dangerous and illegal kind of a quill that hasn't been in used for two hundred years. The other one, silver, is illegal in some places like here. The silver uses your blood for ink, but it hurts. As you write on the parchment, your blood is on the sheet and your back hand will be scarred."

The pale blank sheet of Harry's face, Severus realized he might have gone too far on that topic. He collected something he recognized.

"This is not entirely a metal. You can recognize real gold added into metal that defeats any magical hexes. Anyone who tries to spell your quill for any pranks or attack, it will fail in the results."

Harry leaned closely to see the tip of the quill and took it into his consideration, "Is…is that what we're getting, Severus, sir?"

The man nodded, "Yes. Perhaps, tomorrow I can explain about the ink and some advantages." He smirked.

This was a lot to learn and Harry had no idea. He nodded along and decided to trust the man to keep his promise. The professor paid for his quills, inks, and parchments, and left the store without difficulty. Harry kept close by and held his hand tight until they arrived home. It was a long day and ready to prepare for dinner.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Now I'm escaping the block I've had on this story. Yes! **

**Enjoy~**

It was a long day. Harry was about to walk to the cupboard until Severus reminded him the way. The boy was confused…until he realized there was much changes at once today. It felt like forever and he decided to behave for the man. Once Harry joined into his nightwear, Severus guided the boy to the bed and made sure to tuck him in.

"Are you adjusting well today, Potter?"

Harry blinked, "Erm…I don't know." He kept quietly, stared at the blanket that happens to be his' now."

The man nodded, "You will get comfortable eventually. For now, try to sleep. I will be in the room next to yours." Tilting his head, waiting for a response.

Harry accepted that and watched the guardian head over to the other room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on something closely. The shuffling movement from the other room, a brief glowing that appeared to be some magic spell going off, and everything turned dark. A soft creaking alerted the young boy to know the man was in bed and the soft wind blew to signal the blanket was swung over.

A complete silence that seemed to be forever, but a heavy breathing that did not leave the boy's ears dismissed. Everything was different, wondering why the man went straight to sleep. Did he not have a routine before falling asleep? It was a strange habits, especially when he knew his aunt and uncle would often be chatting before falling asleep.

The exhaling and inhaling slowed down to the point he knew the man was asleep easily. It puzzled the boy…but he knew there wasn't much to do about it. He moved the covers off quietly, slipping out of the bed, and tipped toed to the door without a single sound. His fingers gripped the doorknob and turn without its locking and shifting to alert the man. The door moved and his cousin stood there. Harry nodded and gestured him into the room.

"He's asleep?" A soft whisper from the elder cousin.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

Dudley stared at the door, then to his cousin, "Does being a wizard explains why you have to do this?"

The boy-who-lived shook his head, "No…I haven't seen him worry about anything. I must be something else, not really a wizard." He frowned, "Confusing." His head shook, regaining his focus, "Your arm." The emerald eyes lit up a brief shine.

Dudley nodded and held it up. The way Harry's eyes grew larger and drawn to the sight of his cousin's arm. His hands clasped onto the arm and leaned in closely. Then bit right onto the arm, the eldest cousin winced as he was unprepared and sighed since it was something he was used to.

Harry kept gulping down what he needed through Dudley's arm and consumed all he needed. The youngest Durselys didn't mind this and found it fascinating the way his cousin dealt things. He watched him feed on him, it hasn't failed to bore him to death or deter him to stay away. It was drawn for both of them to do this sort of things.

"What are you doing?" The voice interrupted their silence and private moment.

"GAH!" Dudley gasped, feeling the pierced teeth into his arm and almost hitting his bone. He nearly jerked away, but his mind fixated onto the 'guest', "Don't separate us." He gritted his teeth, trying to hold his screaming to prevent his parents from finding out.

Harry felt panic rising and tried to feed faster as he pressured the biting onto the arm. The alarms were going off in his head that he wasn't to be acceptable to such act or behavior. He was afraid his food was going to be taken away and he couldn't handle that!

Severus saw how well they handled, but he was concern on Harry. The boy shifted into a quicker defense, where he was trying to gather his food and eat as much. He stood where he was and casted a spell.

"I have the privacy charm up. They won't hear us," Monotone was rather soothing for the boys to hear him, "However, I do not recall any blood eaters in the Potters' family…" He hummed curiously, specially this was rather unusual situation.

The emerald eyes opened and heard him carefully. He eased up and gave Dudley a sympathetic apology look, allowing the pressure of the bit lessen up, and slowed down. He kept feeding from the arm, still felt hungry.

"Just make you lick it. I am not wearing a sweater in the morning," He muttered, "Harry's not a vampire, then, sir?" Dudley took over the speaking.

Severus shook his head, "No. Vampires are the last species that a wizard would dare to go after, even the man-who-not-must-be-named would be a fool." He glanced at the boy-who-lived, "You best finish up eating, Potter. I do need to figure this out, especially attending to Hogwarts."

"It's going to be a bigger problem," Dudley didn't feel happy about saying that, but it was the truth.

Severus wondered why the Dursely boy would say such thing. He suspected there would be more than he had caught on. Perhaps, the headmaster trusted him to use the spy skill into the action while being the boy's guardian. Did the headmaster forget something important to say?

Harry finally felt full. He moved his mouth away, but licks the wounds out of instinct. A sigh from the blood giver, but he felt slightly weak. Harry guided him to the bed and sat him down. Severus walked over and handed him a vial.

"This should restore the blood in you. I should warn you, it does not taste anything nice for a potion."

A scrunched up face on the boy, "Potions aren't good either, everyone ought to know that." But a helpful potion, he knew it would be worth it. He gulped it down quickly, but tasted the horrible and the worse, "Ugh. Emergency only please." He handed the vial back to the man.

Severus shook his head, but his attention now turned to the child. Harry eyed his cousin, but he didn't feel any threats in the room.

"I don't know where to start…" He stated, almost mumbled.

The professor sighed, "From the beginning, it best to be able to deduce a few things here and there."

Harry nodded, "Dudley got cut by one of his toys, but the adults were in another room. I was drawn to the smell of his blood and fed from him." He shrugged, "We were almost growing out of toddlers ages," He looked to giver, "It became a regular thing. I feed on him when I'm hungry, double it up if I miss my feeding."

Dudley agreed instantly, "Yeah. When we were in school, when he was staying home and I went to school. I was suddenly back home with no explanation. We can't be separated for more than three hours or several miles away."

The elder wizard grasped it well to what they could explain. He nodded and considered a few things.

"I see." He hummed, "I supposed there was a reason why you kept this from Mr. and Mrs. Durselys?" Eying them, wondering why they haven't inform the adults to be responsible of their lives.

Harry frowned, "I was already a freak to them, I don't want anything to get worse after telling them what we do."

Dudley huffed, "Mum and dad freaks out if I support anything unnatural, even one time I tried to become a zombie or another time to be a wizard a couple years ago."

The potion master gestured the boy-who-lived to sit down on the bed and Harry did as he followed.

"It sounds much similar, but different than what one would realize. I believe, somewhere back in the Potter generation, it must have had triggered the line of Lamia. Lamia is a creature, but they tends to be tricky ones."

Harry tilted his head, "So, I'm not a wizard? I'm some creature?" He huffed.

Severus stared at the boy, wondering what had changed the behavior from him already. It was rather unusual situation, but he would have to try to do to fix the situation.

"You are still a wizard, Harry," He rested a hand onto the shoulder, "It merely means you have a creature blood in you. It is like, a muggle and a wizard and when they have a child together, it would be a half blood. Part muggle, part wizard."

Dudley blinked, he hadn't understood the term 'muggles' well enough and suspected to be a lot more.

"What kind of a creature is Lamia?" Harry curiously asked, "I never heard of that kind before."

"And many more creatures later. Lamia is known to find their source of food through a relative member, a family member. Once they select a member, the blood carrier gains access to any power and ability that Lamia has." Crossed his arms, "Once Lamia finds a mate to fall in love with, the carrier no longer becomes a carrier and becomes whatever the power they earned. Therefore, your cousin is already becoming a wizard since he has access to your magical core without difficulty."

"Why does a mate ends the carrier?" Harry blinked.

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't make sense. If he needs my blood to survive, wouldn't he die or something?"

Admiring the fact these boys were asking questions to consider more into the situation. They knew how to behave, handle, and reacted about anything recently. He mentally reminded himself to place them into his house somehow, he wants to be proud of them instead of despising their house. For now, he dismissed those thoughts and considered answering their questions carefully.

"Lamia's mate becomes the blood carrier," A yawn escaped his lips, "Lamia is rather an unusual creature, due to the fact no one knows their purposes and potentials. They are kept quietly in the dark for a strong reason and I believe it is for the best to keep it that way." He looked at each boy, "Now, it is late. We will discuss this later and inform Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys on this-"

"NO!" Unison outspoken as they leapt from the bed, nearly causing the carrier into a dizziness.

Within a second, the large and flustering feathers appeared out of nowhere wrapped around Dudley before he could fall half way to the floor. The wings pulled the boy closely to his chest in a protective state. Dudley remained still and tried to stay calm. The wings were such a sight, especially a dark color of a black. The professor awed the size and the strength it has for the boy.

"They're bigger…I didn't think they grow anytime soon." Harry interrupted the moment.

The potion master fixated his attention onto him, "They weren't this big before?"

Dudley shook his head, "No, about two-third of size smaller. It normally covers my chest, but never my entire body." He hasn't dared to move, assuring his cousin that he was safe in his protective care.

Harry nodded, unable to speak more…it was beyond new to see a growth of his wing. Severus saw in the boy's eyes with puzzling, but he didn't blame the child. He hardly knew much of his creature inheritance and the reaction fit perfectly.

"What do you suggest we should do? They are your parents and finding out you are require to attend Hogwarts for Harry and yourself, Dudley."

"Then make it look like I'm doing magic, so to them, I'm a wizard. It's not really lying if you think about it. I am becoming one, aren't I?"

Oh, Slytherin traits was showing and that set the fire going inside of him. He approved the approach and nodded once.

"I supposed. Since you already have access to Harry's core, all you can do is wave my wand. You'll be able to do your magic in front of them to expose your wizardry status."

Harry agreed to the sound of things, "When should we do this?"

"Morning," Dudley grinned, "It'll be wicked!"

The professor didn't disagree, but he knew he had to be cautious. Lamias weren't known for a friendly defensive or attack, the boy in front of him happened to disappear the dark lord. The worse of all, the dark lord doesn't know and that would make the war unseemly and sinister for the world. What did Albus Dumbledore place him into?

He managed to loosen Harry's defense and set his cousin free from the grasp. Severus sent the boy to sleep and waited to leave. Once he was alone with Harry, he sat down on the bed and looked at him in the eyes.

"From now on, you will inform me anything I must know. If you are hungry, I will not stand in a way for your blood hunger. I will arrange it, if I must. Is this the only thing you kept quiet about?" His eyes narrowed, trying to take himself involved into his role.

Harry shook his head, causing his hair even messier, "No. Just the drinking blood and wings."

He patted the boy's leg, "I hope to see that you will sleep now. I will not tolerate staying up late, especially for a midnight snack." He grimaced.

The boy blushed in an awkward way to look at things. He slipped right under the cover and avoid looking at the man. The potion professor knew how he would react and decided to allow it. He left the boy alone and headed into his bedroom to retire. The day was long enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I know this chapter isn't long, but it's a start to get back. I have more to begin in the next chapter! *smiles***

**Enjoy!**

The morning was unusual for Harry, considering he had woken up in a nice bedroom. He hasn't dared to come out of his bed too soon and waited for his guardian to join the room. The sounds of the relatives were noisy, bustling and hustling around to get ready for the day, and quieted down after a certain time.

"Potter, you are awake. How long were you awake for?" The potion master interrupted his focus.

Harry jerked his head over to him, "…five in the morning, sir. Was I supposed to wake you up?"

Severus shook his head, "No. I suspected you would be sleeping a little longer. We will discuss your sleeping routine later," He shrugged, "However, you are up and about, I suggest you take a shower and be ready for breakfast."

The boy blinked. Unable to comprehend how it was to work out and there was only one bathroom inside the house. Severus kept his eyes on the child and expected easily cooperation on this part, or joy within the boy to take a shower first thing in the morning to feel clean…or something or other. Something had to be taken care of, but how to approach this properly?

"Do remember why it is important to speak what is on your mind, Potter."

Harry nodded, "Of course, sir…erm, my aunt showers at this time and then, my uncle."

The brow raised, "I see. I supposed we will have to use the wizards' way, the muggle showers are beyond different from ours." He hummed and pulled out his wand, "You would not have to utter a word to them. I am responsible for you, Mr. Potter, and you will shower through here." His wand flickered to the right, then diagonally to left down.

The pale blue magic sparked from the tip of the wand and swirled onto the wall. The wall molded and shifted into a door that appeared to be an abandoning door and hadn't been touched in several years. Then, the magic shines to alter the old looking into a smooth wooden material and new to admire. Harry awed the magic and saw the wand curiously.

"Now," Severus turned to the boy, "You will head into the room, your clothes will disappear, you step into the tub, and it will run water for you magically. The magical water knows the exact temperature you wish to shower yourself in and knows when it is completed. Once you are done, the towels will be present and easily dries you up. Lastly, fresh clothes that you own will be readily available to wear without leaving the room." His hand glided over to the way to the new bathroom, "This one belongs to us, not to your relatives, understand?"

Harry accepted it and helped himself over to the added bathroom, a magical one, and explored into it for the first time. Severus wondered why Petunia hasn't matured enough to move on from the past and allowed the boy becomes a family member rather than an unwanted guest? There was much to uncover and dig up on the matter.

…

The professor and the boy arrived to the kitchen to join the rest of the relatives. The Durselys were minding their own business to have their breakfast. The professor guided the boy to make their breakfast and kept themselves distance from the adults. Dudley came in and set himself onto the plans. He spotted the wand out of the man's pocket and ran up to snatch it. Everything was floating out of the cupboards and ice box to the point it was spinning around.

"Oh, look! I got magic!" He mocked and waved it around.

Petunia shrieked and Vernon growled at this nonsense and not normal stuff going on.

"Freaks! Stop this at once!" He demanded as his fists slammed the table.

Severus snatched his wand back and glared at the boy, "It isn't my doing. A wizard cannot do this without their wand and this is all the boy's doing. He's a wizard." Tucked his wand in secure place and pointed at the cousin, "Now," Flicked his wand in his pocket, "Don't be foolish to play with a wand, child."

"He is not a wizard!" Petunia snapped, "My son cannot be. He's normal."

"That's right, Freak! He is not one of you! Nice try converting him!" Vernon jumped out of his seat and waving his finger at the man.

Severus snared, "You cannot convert into being a wizard or a witch. You are either born as one or not. He has enough magic to grow," His hand thrust over to point the obvious child, "He is a wizard."

Dudley looked stunned, "I'm…a wizard?" He looked at his cousin, "We're both wizards?"

Petunia stood there and heard both the man and her son speaks. She glanced at her son and frowned. She left the kitchen in silence and left them uncertain what would be. Vernon found himself conflicted since his wife wasn't helping and went after her.

Severus nodded at the boys for their parts. Harry kept quiet the entire time and watched them leave. There were arguments being overheard in another room, but the professor chose to focus on making their breakfast. He handed the boy a plate and Harry accepted it. Harry glanced over to his cousin and his eyes dropped down to the arm.

Dudley looked at him and noticed where his eyes were. He sighed and moved his up to signal the direction. Severus sat down and saw their silent messages between themselves. He drew out his wand and preformed a spell. Everything around them froze in time. He set his wand down.

"As to being your guardian, Harry," His brow raised, "I am to assist you in your needs to feed."

"Right, sir." He nodded, realizing he had to do was inform his caretaker, "Thank you."

"That's cool!" Dudley grinned, "I'll be able to do that someday?"

Severus glanced to the cousin, "Yes, but I will teach you when I feel that you are capable to that much power."

"Wait, I thought all powers are the same?"

The professor held his cup, "No. Each wizard is different in strength of their magic. For an example, Harry here was able to perform at the level of sixth year to defeat the man-who-must-not-be-named. Yet, at the infancy stage, they could only do the basic level as a first year."

Dudley held out his arm for Harry, "Cool. So, it's like I'm good at math and he's good with sports."

"In a sense, yes." Severus drily replied.

Harry nodded along, "I'm hungry," Bites down onto the arm.

Dudley stared at him, "Lick after this too. I don't think mum is happy with the news today. I'm not certain with dad." He frowned.

Severus shrugged, "Give them time to adjust. It will not be easy to grasp and adjust the idea. Some muggles have difficulty accepting and other muggles accepts it easily. It depends on how you approach the idea." He hummed, "I believe it is a good time to start now, the letters would have arrived in July to announce you are a wizard, Dursley."

The cousin tilted his head, "Why send the letter out so late?" Trying not to move, but distract himself from the small pain piercing into his arm.

"Traditions, I believed. However, Lily knew for few years and felt this was helpful."

Harry's eyes lit up at the name and looked at the man while feeding. Dudley knew exactly his reaction and the message.

"Aunt Lily?" He smiled, "We never get to hear about her."

Severus held his cup and turned to them, "Perhaps, we could discuss about her tonight in front of your mother. She might likely to remember the sister she once had."

A brief slurped and licked on Dudley's arms, "She won't revenge after me, will she?"

"She cannot touch you, Harry," Stated a fact, "I am your responsibilities, not hers anymore."

Harry licked the blood off his lips and teeth to devour the food he needed. He walked his cousin to the chair and let him sit down. The professor offered the potion and the cousin accepted it.

"Now, the spell will be lifted." Severus swift his wand and tucked it in his pocket once more.

The sound of arguments returned and it grew louder to the point there weren't clarity over what they were fighting over. Dudley rolled his eyes and decided to eat his breakfast as usual. Harry sat next to the man and ate his breakfast. There were stomped that grew further away from them and slammed door!

There was silence growing with tension in the air. They kept their heads down and pretended they hadn't heard a thing.

The oversize uncle came in with bright red mark on his left cheek and that shocked the professor. He kept his facial unknown for his own's sake and waited for an explanation.

"…Dudley…I don't think your mother is happy. However," He eyed the others, "I can't stop this madness or deal with it right now." Then, to his son, "I expect you not to use any magic until you've got your own wand. I want no funny business when I have guests here." He sat down at the table.

Dudley lit up with a smile, "Of course, dad!"

Vernon nodded once and turned to the child, "Boy…erm, Potter, don't turn him into a frog or something or others."

Harry blinked and felt confused. Severus shook his head, which gave Harry the assumption that was a stereotype. For now, he agreed willingly to stay on his uncle's good term and played along.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm kicking it!**

**Enjoy!**

Petunia never did return home and left without a word. Vernon began to become himself much more than usual and asked several questions to Severus. Harry and Dudley were allowed to play or hang out with each other. Of course, they still kept quiet about the feeding and his being of Lamia or the uncle wouldn't like the little lies. Severus spent the time to tell them about Lily from the childhood and left it from there.

Sometimes, when Vernon receives a letter about a failing grades, he learned to realize his son hadn't been studying. All those times, they assumed Potter was a stupid child and he was the smart one. Dudley learned that he would have to go to summer school before attending to Hogwarts. Little did the uncle knows, the cousin sought help from Harry's guardian. Severus informed him that he does not take lightly to failing grades and expects the best out of him.

Since then, the promise was not failing and the grades went high. Vernon spent time with Severus learn about the wizarding world and what to expect. Vernon would go to work, muttering the possibilities, and other things. This wasn't a world he'd easily waltz in and do whatever pleases him.

Yet, his son happened to be one of those people. The way he witnessed such power in sight, it'd be impossible to ignore. If his son has magic, there was no denying his nephew. Vernon had no idea what will happen with Petunia, his son came first now, and he ought to act like a father.

Harry did become himself little by little. The teachers were able to see how good of a student he was and how well he was doing on his tests and homework. He earned a student of the month title and everyone was shocked. Dudley managed to convince his 'friends' by telling them they have a bigger plan to get back at him.

Unfortunately, one of Dudley's friends did not listen and tried to do something about it. One day, Harry was working on rocks assignment to know which ones has acid in them. He grabbed a few things and prepared to follow through the lesson. When he reads, his head turned and saw his equipment broken down. He frowned and tried to fix it up himself. He checked the paper again and looked-

"Gotcha!" Seeing the classmate boy was about to throw something.

The emerald eyes widened and he ducked down immediately. It landed onto the blackboard and saw it hissing and bubbling. Harry almost felt afraid, but he didn't like what could have happened to him. His hand curled into a fist and threw right at the classmate's arm.

"You could have hurt me!"

"Ow!" He soothed his arm, but quickly jumped across the desk and pushed Potter to the ground, "You're gonna pay for that! Pay for everything!" He throw several punches at the boy's face.

He felt scared for his life and wondered when it was going to end! Yet, he didn't like it and felt fury growing in him. Harry kicked his feet and managed to shove him off. He growled viciously and jumped at him.

The boys fought to the point they were both bleeding. There were chanting surrounding them to the point they were encouraged for their action. They didn't care, they just wanted to let loose their anger, and continued. Their clothes ripped and argued nonsense. Dudley heard their chanting and dismissed his assignment. He rushed over and saw his cousin! He was worried! Quickly his feet scattered, but managed to find a pace and ran to the teacher out the hallway.

"MISS FICKLE! MISS FICKLE!" His voice never failed him, even if he hadn't done this in months.

The teacher heard him and hurried to her classroom. She gasped at the sight to see desks were damaged, but the boys were fighting! Everyone turned silent when they saw her and she marched up right to the fighters.

"Stop! I demand you both to separate this instant!"

The classmate was about to hit Harry in the face while holding his shirt collar. Harry embraced himself for the pain, but nothing came. He didn't move his eyes off him and kept himself in protective mode.

The teacher walked up and yanked the boy away from Harry. She pulled Harry up and held them up.

"Fighting is against the school policy! Both of you are getting sent to the principal's office! NOW!" She dragged them out of her classroom and led them the way.

Harry glared at the boy who attacked him. As soon as they arrived to the office, they were forced to sit and apart from each other. The principal saw what a mess they were and shook his head.

"What happened? Shouldn't they be in the nurse's office?" He glanced to see they were bleeding.

Miss Finkle crossed her arms, "They were fighting in my office. Desks damaged, children telling them to fight, and made too much of a mess."

The man shook his head, "Boys, one of our rules is not to fight in school. You broke the rules and violation. I will be calling your parents or whoever is your guardian. You will be suspended for three days."

"He did! He attacked me!" The boy cried.

Harry jerked his head at him and wondered what was wrong with him? He needed Dudley…the smell of blood was too tempting and difficult to ignore. He hated the brat. The principal sighed and started to pick up the phone to contact Harry's guardian.

"Hello, this is Principal Park. I am calling about Harry Potter. Are you his guardian?" He nodded, "Mister Potter had gotten himself into a fight with his classmate. He is suspended for three days. Please come and collect him, sir." He hung up the phone and made a call to the other boy's guardian. Although, it sounded like mother was furious and accused the principal for considering suspension on her son or could be doing such a thing.

"Both of you will see the nurse and if I hear you either get into a fight again, you will be expel from here. Am I clear?"

They nodded. They were led to the nurse's office and the nurses cleaned them up. Harry stared at the blood and wanted to lick them. It was driving him insane and he couldn't do it in front of these people. They couldn't be wizards…they weren't. He tried to think of other things, but smelling them drove him crazy. His fingers clenched onto the sheet.

"Are you okay, Harry?" The nurse softly asked him, "Did I hurt you?"

He blinked and shook his head. He didn't like speaking to most muggles and chose to be silence. The woman was kind and she bandaged him up. He felt that was useless to do since he could heal whenever he eats. There was some aching pain on his face and body. That kid could seriously kill him over this.

"I am here to collect Mr. Potter. I am his guardian." The professor's voice was heard from another room.

Harry picked up his head and wondered what would be happening.

"Ah, yes. He's with the nurses. They're doing their best to clean up the blood and I'm sorry for your inconveniences today. We do not tolerate fights in our school and that is our rules."

He hummed, "I am familiar with the rules, sir. Especially it is meant to be a learning environment and not a foolish sport."

Principal Park hummed and led the man over to where his ward. Harry glanced up and saw the man. He held a neutral face, but he couldn't get any reading on him. Then, he glanced at the blood that was still left. Severus patted his shoulders and distracted him for a while.

"Let's get your things and head home." Severus told him.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Dudley purposely went to put away his stuff to keep them safe as he claimed and saw his cousin. Dudley glanced up at the man.

Severus did the spell without his wand and everything froze.

"Feed, Potter. We will do more when we are home." Severus explained.

Harry nodded and hurried up to his cousin's arm. He felt better, considering he lost blood from his recent feeding this morning, and it was too much. Why did he do that? It felt weird to act on his instinct for the first time.

… … …

Severus was thankful to have the house to themselves. He wasn't certain what Vernon would have done. Harry set his backpack on the hook and took off his shoes. The man crossed his arms and looked down at the boy.

"What you did was wrong, Harry. You should have not fought in school. You could have killed him!" He glared.

Harry looked up at his guardian, "He almost killed me!" He cried out.

"And you should have ran to the teacher! I am not proud to what you have done! Not only that, you got yourself suspended from school!"

Harry scowled, "No teachers believes me at anything I tell them!" He stomped.

His brow rose, "You still should have told someone! It is still no excuses!"

"See! No one believes me!" He growled.

This was the first time Severus have seen him so angry and upset. No one believes him? It would explain the behavior. He bent down and met the boy's eye level.

"I do." He sighed, "I'm not happy what you did, but I am informing you that from now on, you get the teacher involved. Why is it that difficult for you to understand? If you cannot handle seeking for help, I do not think sending you to Hogwarts would be a best idea."

"Like I'm going anywhere." He muttered, "No one wants me anyway."

Slap! Harry jumped and covered his butts. Severus wasn't having it and he didn't know what else to do.

"I do. You could have nearly attacked the boy or the nurse at your school. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Harry frowned, "…I didn't let it control me." He softly spoken.

The professor stood up and shook his head.

"You are grounded. That means…" He realized he never exactly knew what he liked the most, "…no play time, no desserts, and no fun reading. You will be in bed by eight o'clock until I deem you have learned your lessons. Are we clear?"

Harry crossed his arms, "Yes sir…" He muttered no one listens to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry went upstairs and hid in his room for the rest of afternoon. Severus sighed and sat down on the sofa. What was going on with the boy? He was growing well with interacting and grades seemed to favor well with him. Harry never acted out of line since he showed up here.

… … …

It didn't get easier, but Severus was having a difficult time trying to reason the boy. Potter wouldn't sit down or behave, even around his uncle. Vernon did learn, but found out how the fight got started and blamed Dudley's former friend for all this. Each day was different for Harry. Some days, he would mouth off and other days…he would be arguing. There was so much anger inside of him, it was pushing everyone's nerves.

Some days, he would do whatever he pleased and ignored them. Other times, he forgot about his responsibilities like chores or cleaning up after his mess. Another day, he spent the entire day watching telly than doing his homework or studying. There were few phone calls about his outbursts to anyone.

It never seemed to end. Severus tried to punish him the muggle ways or using Hogwarts to take away. Other times, he wouldn't be left alone until they slept or used the bathroom. It was only a month ago since the school suspension and it continued to grow worse. Harry played music so loud to the point it was a racket!

One day, he accidently transformed a cat into a tree and did not inform anyone about the missing cat until Severus noticed a new tree. It was strange how muggles didn't notice or question how a tree got in that particular spot. When he asked Harry if he had seen anyone with magic or questioned about the tree. The attitude rose out of the boy and discovered it was a cat all that time. It turned out to be difficult to keep the boy calm lately.

It was finally a weekend and they were all having a lunch together for a change.

"Eat your vegetable, Harry." Severus got up and cleaned up his own plate.

"No!"

Severus thought this was simple! Harry had gone too far! He spun around quick and marched up to him, unable to care about who was in the room. His index finger almost touched Harry's nose.

"I've had it!" He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him out of his chair as he smacked the boy's bottom, "I will not tolerate this behavior! If I hear one more outburst, you have much more to fear than punishment!" He kept spanking the boy's bottom.

Harry tried to move himself away and cried out each time he felt it. The longer it went on, the more he couldn't keep it together. The tears came out and he wept. He clung onto Severus. Severus stopped and saw how hurt he was. He hugged the boy and soothed his head. Did he go too far?

"Will you stop misbehaving, Harry?" Severus felt guilty…would Lily have approved of this action?

Vernon sighed and got up, "Potter," He eyed the man, "He does that because he cares. Are you really hurt?"

Harry turned to look at his uncle, "No…I feel awful. There's too many feelings going out of me."

Somehow, Severus felt he misunderstood the entire time. Harry answered him willing in a calm tone and strict sense. He held him closely.

"Your uncle is right. I only do that because I care," Still wondered if this was the right way to go about it, "There are other ways to deal with how you feel, but getting out of control is not the answer."

His lips quivered as he looked up at the professor, "Wh-what should I-I do?"

"Perhaps…" He glanced at everyone, "We should visit the wizard world. It might help."

Vernon smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

"All of us, that includes you, sir." Severus pointed out.

He blinked, "Oh, I erm…I don't have the attire."

His head shook, "I will transfigure them."

Dudley grinned, "Awesome! My first trip there!"

Somehow, Harry felt better and agreed to the idea. His arms wrapped around the man's waists and squeezed tightly. Severus comforted him and cleared up his tears from his face. Being a parental guardian was not an easy task for him and it was a long way to go about.

"Both of you boys better change into something else. Harry, lend a robe to your cousin. I believe he should be able to fit into one of them." Severus ordered.

Harry nodded and led Dudley the way. Vernon watched them leave and waited for them to be out of hearing range.

"Potter always got emotional outburst. I don't know why…Petunia figured scaring him or starving him would do the trick, but I never liked that sort of idea." He frowned, "I think he needed a better outlet of his emotions."

Severus nodded, "Yes, especially he's testing too many water and I took it out on him." Frowned, that wasn't good.

The muggle disagreed, "I think it was best you did. He hadn't cried since he was four years old." He sighed, "Tell you the truth, I knew Petunia hated him…but I had to find a way to signal an alert for him."

"So you toss him out in the snow? What if he had died? Would you be able to carry that guilt?"

"Yes. Because he wouldn't have to put up with her forever," He gulped, "The letter…it said there will be someone watching after him. I knew they wouldn't stop watching him. His own parents died to protect him and they're making sure he's alive." His arms crossed, "I'm not certain what to tell you, but that kid is really important."

Severus nodded, as he chose to keep quiet since the muggle wasn't far off. He drew his wand out and transfigured the man's clothes into a wizardry robe. Vernon didn't know what to think with the style, but he couldn't dismiss the opportunity to visit the other world.

They waited at the front doors and prepared themselves to head out to visit. Severus thought of a few ways to get there and felt one might be suitable for everyone. He hoped Harry would be well in the world or people will never forget the attitude side of a young wizard. It wouldn't be an ideal way to approach. Merlin help him!


	7. Chapter 7

**So far, I'm in a good mood! Just got time before the next final comes up. Studying and writing is the best combination to get by! **

**Enjoy!**

Dudley and Harry stood by each other and took in fascination to the wizardry world. The men watched them and it was rather lifting positive moods out of everyone. It was nice for a change. Vernon glanced up at Severus.

"I have money, would they take it?" His brow raised at him.

Severus gave his attention, "You can get currency here. Our money is a little different. I suggest not to go crazy on what you're seeing. We see money different than yours."

He nodded, "Oh, of course. I'm sure Dudley will need to experience this himself one day, won't he?" His head tilted.

Severus hummed, "He will need to. Any money you plan to give him, he will be able to do it. He will need a wand as a key. Since you do not have one, I will let them do it through my wand."

He smiled, "Thanks. You're not half-bad for a wizard."

His brow raised, "Careful…" He glanced around, "Others don't believe I'm good."

"Well, you did call Petunia with an insulting name years ago."

He scoffed, "She never moved on."

Vernon shook his head, "No. It grew when Harry came to live with us. I was overjoyed to have another boy in the house and…" He frowned, "…she kept calling a freak and everything. She was about to murder him."

His dark eyes widened, "She what?" He peered closely to him.

He gulped, "Kill him. I-I stopped her and told her that the neighbor will hear and grow suspicious. And the letter stated that there is someone watching to make sure he grows up with us."

Somehow, the potion masters had some useful ideas to use her for his potion brewing. That woman went mad and it was a miracle that Potter lived anyway. Yet, Vernon still found a way.

"What of the cupboard? Lack of feeding him?"

His head shook, "Only a few hours or one meal. It was difficult to get her to go upstairs and feed the boy. She was always around and getting her to leave for anything was bad enough."

"Freak?"

"She did the most. I only called him boy, unless I needed to be direct with his names for any reasons. When she was about to set off to murder rage, I would shove him into the cupboard for his own safety. I don't think he realize I've been protecting him."

Severus shook his head, "No. He's confused and a child." Glanced over to the boys, "I believe with your son knowing he's like his cousin, it changed things and feel a part of it. What does she thinks of her own son?"

"…better left unsaid, better left unheard." Vernon gulped, "She only gave me a son because she thought I deserved it."

"…not even a mother." He pinched his forehead, "And Lily couldn't save her from pure hatred and jealously."

He shrugged, "She went bonker when I suggested to invite her sister to the wedding. She thought I'd get upset with her sister's husband, but it was shocking news to learn they're magical. I had no other knowledge." He grimaced.

Severus sighed, "We'll have to keep them away from her until they can protect themselves. She mentally destroyed them in a way that they could be far from normal." He glanced at the man, "You did well…in a way."

Dudley was quick to take interests in the brooms and Harry wasn't thrilled with the idea. Somehow, the boy was going to be a while to learn. Vernon blinked and took a closer look.

"They're what muggles consider a bicycle to a broom. You can fly on these and there are different kinds. Some are fast, so flexibility, trainers, professional and so forth." He patted Harry's head, "One of the sports we do is Quidditch. It's quite an uproar activity." He gulped down hard before he could continue, "…your father was a chaser in the game."

Harry lit up to hear about his father, "He played sports? What's a chaser?"

Dudley shot up at the man, "Quidditch? Uncle James?" He was excited to learn more about his family.

Severus nodded, "Yes, Uncle James, Dudley. It's-"

"-a best game in the world." A small blond child came out with a broom in hand, "There are four positions; chaser, beaters, keeper, and seeker. I plan to be a seeker one day," He smirked.

Severus sighed, "Draco, where is your father?"

"He's down the alley to get the books he needed. Mother is out with her friends for the day. He said not to leave anywhere else." He turned his head to the boys, "There three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one snitch. Each position has to focus on different balls to chase after. Except for the keeper, he prevents the quaffle going through the goal." He eyed them, "Do you live in a cave or something?"

Harry gave off a quizzical look at the boy and wondered if he was alright. Dudley stared at him as if he spoke another language, even though it was clear as day. Vernon tried to understand any of this and chose to keep quiet. Severus nodded.

"Thank you, Draco. I will see you on your first day of Hogwarts. We best be going. We have an appointment to meet." Moved the boys along and away from the blond child.

Young Malfoy nodded and held his precious broom he received today. The excitement in his face spoke volumes.

Harry moved his head back to see his guardian, "He's weird."

He coughed softly, "Only by his father's influence. I wouldn't trust him too much, but he's the age same as you are."

The emerald eyes blinked, "How do I know to trust him?"

"…only with Quidditch and fashions." Severus patted his forehead.

Dudley squinted at the store up ahead, "Is the a candy shop?"

Severus glanced, "Ah, Honeydukes, one of the many favorite stores students visit during the weekends."

They boys glanced up at him as they were shocked to hear students get to visit during the weekends. Severus glanced down and realized he wasn't specific as he already got them thinking they were about to get sweets in their first year.

"Only third year and higher students are allowed with parental permission."

Dudley frowned, "That's way too long."

"And professors do not need more prats going off on sugar induced." He muttered, "It's a living nightmare."

Vernon nodded, "He's right. Your mother gave you too much sugar as much the same for me. I think she wanted us to bigger than Harry," His thumb pointed at his cousin.

Harry snickered at the idea Petunia trying to fatten her husband and son. Everyone looked at him bewildered to see him reacting in such way. Somehow they missed the joke somewhere in between.

"However, we need to stop in Gringotts for currency exchanges." He looked over to the father.

Vernon coughed and smiled, "Yes. I'll buy a few sweets and perhaps some other things for you boys."

Harry hadn't felt included by his own uncle and smiled at him for a change. He nodded and stated his thank you to him. Severus noticed the changes and how simple things were returning. Now he could see the uncle's point on finding another way to have an outlet of his emotions. Perhaps, there might be a way.

"And gather my money. I do miss brewing and I best not get sloppy. I'll need my equipment."

Dudley glanced at him, "Brewing? You make potions?"

"One of the best masters in Potion in Britian." Straightened his back with pride in his success.

Harry blinked, "You create potions? Could you teach me?"

Patted the messy hair, "If I have a well behave child today and tomorrow, I do not see why not."

Harry smiled even more and agreed to the deal. Vernon nudged his arm softly for finding a way to work with Harry. It wasn't easy for the past month, but much as has changed since he drove them all crazy. They headed to the Gringotts and took care of what they needed to do. Vernon didn't know what to expect with the ride and stated that he will never ride that again unless it was an emergency. Severus suspected it was the first time for a muggle to ride in this, considering no one had noticed and it was a success to keep quiet. No one noticed the boy they were with happened to be the famous child they kept hearing about for years.

They went to shop a few items. Severus explained how their currency works and entrusted the man with the money. He tried to memorize the details and admired how it all works. They went into Honeydukes and bought a few sweets and chocolates. Severus suggested a few from his experiences. Harry noticed he glanced once at one area and headed over to the spot. He saw the label stating 'Kitten Tongue chocolate' and he was backing away. Severus chuckled.

"Your mother didn't like that idea either. They're not from cats."

Harry frowned, "Of course not. Kittens." He pointed out.

The Slytherin understood, "Or from kittens. I assure you they are names. Tasty to actually think about it."

"Can I get two of them? You seems to like them too."

Vernon walked up and saw the title, "Erm…please tell me it isn't actual kitten tongue?"

Dudley ran up and saw the chocolate they were discussing. He tilted his head and shook his head.

"I don't think kitten's tongue are this big, dad. I think it's safe to say very unlikely."

Vernon grinned and patted his son's back, "You certainly know your sweets well. I'll get us a few."

Somehow, Severus wondered why Potter picked this one particularly out of the other sweets? He didn't notice he was being observed well enough to be noticed.

"Ah, Severus! I did not think I would find you here!" The woman's voice stood out.

He groaned and turned to face her, "Minerva, please kindly not inform me of your presence. Why you think I left temporarily?" His arms crossed.

Harry was taken back by this new side of his guardian. The tone and behavior switched up that it had confused him no less. Professor McGonagall shook her head in her amusement and sighed to point out the obvious.

"I haven't seen you in three months and this is a hello I get from you?" Her arms crossed.

"And right out Gryffindor you are." Severus looked over to the boys and Vernon, "We're only here for today since this is their first trip."

She noticed his guests and recognized one of them, "Is…that who I think it is, Severus?"

"Yes and I kindly suggest you refrained from the names. Too dangerous in public or people will not take this lightly."

Minerva nodded and walked to the boy, "I knew your parents since they were in my house for Gryffindor." She offered her hand, "I have no doubts you will do great."

Harry glanced over to Severus and wondered if he could trust her. The professor signaled him to greet properly and Harry offered a simple smile in return. He didn't know what else to say in this situation. It was confusing. Why were these people so upfront with him? He didn't like this kind of attention lately and it was growing difficult.

"Erm, thank you, miss."

The witch smiled, "Professor McGonagall. I will look forward to meet you over the summer and school starts."

"What?" Severus jerked his head at her, "Since when do you think you could spend time with the child in summer?"

She smirked, "Because I know you too well, dear. After all, you were my student and Albus informed me you are looking after him now." She noticed the cousin, "Who you might be?"

Dudley lit up with the given attention, "His cousin, Dudley." He offered a greet to her.

She accepted, "Oh, a wizard as well? It seems muggleborns are quite common on the mother's side of the family. This will be an interesting year."

Vernon saw quite the pride, "Of course. Just like his aunt. I was thrilled with the news."

Severus pinched his forehead since this was getting difficult to escape the witch, "Kill me now."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "How about if you show up to my home in the summer, I will give you those rare ingredients you wanted?"

His eyes narrowed at her as he wished to burn her already. She used the term rare because she knew he wouldn't resists the useful ingredients for the exchange of his presence. Why did he let that slip to her? Somehow, he learned this Gryffindor can be a Slytherin when she wanted to be.

"Fine. Only summer time." He warned.

She nodded and patted his shoulder. She purchased what she needed and left the store. Somehow, it was a nightmare now and he didn't what to expect from Minerva.

"I like her!" Dudley grinned, "She's an awesome teacher from the way I can tell!"

"Careful. She assigns the same thing as I do. A large set of homework and hard work."

The cousin shook his head, "That's the point. If I already approved of you, why not her too? Besides, what's a Gryffindor?"

The professor was about to explain…until he realized Harry wasn't part of their group. He was too quiet and he quickly glanced around. How did he disappeared and slipped away under their nose?! Vernon began to match the same expression and they were not prepared for this outcome. Dudley felt confused with the way they were reacting and turned to his cousin-

"…she scared him." He muttered.

Severus jerked his head at the cousin, "Scared him? How?"

His arms crossed, "He doesn't trust teachers well, what makes a witch like her any different than other teachers?"

Vernon blinked, "Because he was wrongfully accused and no one believes him. I should have divorced that woman." He muttered.

"Where would he go, Dudley?" Demanded immediately.

The cousin gulped due to the fact he was expected to help. He couldn't exactly feel his cousin like their bond. Somehow, he knew Harry would be hungry soon or they would be pulled together within the time frame. This was a lot of pressure for a 10 year old boy to find a missing person and that was his only cousin.

"He'd hide somewhere he feels safe and away from adults." He stated a fact, "Somewhere he's familiar with."

Severus nodded and thought of a few possibilities where Harry could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuing~**

Severus led out of the way of Honeydukes and Vernon and his son followed him out the store.

"Wait, I-"

"-Not now!" Severus hissed at the manager and ran out.

Severus spotted the store he once took Harry into for clothes and rushed in. Vernon and Dudley glanced around and tried to see Harry anywhere.

"I don't think clothes would make him feel safe." He frowned, "Bad experience couple years ago."

Professor shook his head, "He was well before here…has he apparated before?"

"Yes…remember the school roof story?"

Vernon groaned, "That day. He truly did get in a lot of trouble. He tried to run into the classroom's closet before Petunia and I got him." His head shook, "But that was one time, could he be capable doing it on his own again?"

Severus hummed, "Children's magic are unpredictable and become an accidental due to emotional outburst."

Turned white as a sheet on the uncle, "And he's been having these outbursts, could it be possible he'd be having a difficult time releasing his magic at his age?"

Dudley frowned, "But why aren't I having the same problem?"

Severus glanced at the cousin, "You are a muggleborn, which means you are slow to begin using magic and rare to use it. Harry is born as a wizard and had short experience releasing his magic during his infancy stage until he came to your home. To hold in magical power is dangerous for born wizards and witches from generated families of magic."

"Oh…" Now he understood why Severus wasn't too concern about exposing his wizardry from the start and saw something in the window, "Books. He always feel safe in the school library."

"Are you certain?"

Dudley nodded, "Very. I always found him there when my followers are looking for him. It's where I…you know." His hand soothed his neck.

Vernon assumed about the bullying his cousin situation and appeared to be guilty of his action. Severus understood well and didn't question him any further.

"Let's go." He drew his wand, while he tried to mentally wonder why Dudley wasn't being pulled by Harry's magic due to being a carrier. He glanced at the boy and frowned, "Are you certain? How often does Potter go into the library?"

"Whenever my followers wanted to play games against him."

"But, this is about a teacher. What would he do when it comes to a teacher that terrifies him?" His head tilted.

Vernon frowned, "This isn't helping. Don't you have some sort of flashback memory to see what happen?"

Severus was about to say no, but he understood that point. He glanced down at Dudley and thought about it carefully. To search through one's memory would be risky and his own memory wouldn't help much. They would be required to use a pensive to access a memory and he does not own a portable one. The portable pensive cost too much and did not seem useful to purchase. Now, it would have been useful and regretted not having such device.

"How about we return to the shop and see we could refresh our memory during our time? Unfortunately, there is no spell…" He muttered, wished there was another option.

Vernon glanced back to see the distance, "I don't understand…why didn't the teachers believe him?"

"Followers," Dudley reminded him, "They hated him more than I did…almost wanted to kill him, but I thought that was too much to go for."

The father gasped, "And you didn't tell anyone about this? Is that why his hands were bleeding?"

Dudley nodded and Vernon wondered why Harry lied to say he did that himself. Severus was curious, but there was so much damage in Harry's life. Right now, they needed to locate the child first before discussing all these history that had happened.

"I thought he did that for the attention he wanted so bad."

Dudley shook his head, "No…teachers hated him."

Severus patted his shoulder, "We will assure him that will never happen again. I believe her strict sense of personality terrified him and how she expected of him appeared to be too much."

"But you're one of the professors at Hogwarts? Harry isn't terrified of you?" The cousin scratched his head, seeing they were returning to Honeydukes.

He hummed, "I'm not certain. I believe he trusted the headmaster's wording and trusts in me. We will have to ask him."

They entered into the store once more and stood where they last saw Harry.

"Now what?" Vernon glanced at the wizards, wondered if there would be any magic spells or tricks happening.

Severus crossed his arms, "Recall everything that happened before Minerva left."

Dudley looked up, "Harry was quiet. Too quiet."

Vernon agreed, "The way he moved was like he was invisible."

Severus sighed, "Not helping…"

"Oh, you're back!" The store manager walked up and attempted to pat the elder wizard's back, but unable to do it with the glare sent his way, "I…merlin, the kid is still here."

"What?" The guardian snapped, "What did you do to him?" He snarled.

His hands held up, "Nothing. He went end the table!" Pointed to the one behind Dudley.

The professor eyed him, but decided to check. He knelt down and removed the table's cover to find a child cowering against the table leg and heads hiding in his arms. The dark hair was much familiar and he sighed. The boy was safe the entire time and he did not notice the quick disappearance.

"Harry," Softly spoken to the boy, "Come out of there and let me help you."

A whimper was all the man received from him. Vernon and Dudley exchanged glance curiously to why Harry was in such frightful stage. It was rare for him to lock into it now that Petunia was no longer in their lives.

"Harry, I cannot read your mind…you must tell me by speaking to me." Severus rested his hand onto the boy's elbow.

Harry shook his head while buried in his arms and pulled away. His brows furrowed at once and decided to crawl under the table and sat next to the boy. His arms wrapped around Harry and pulled him into his hold.

"Minerva is someone who I trust, Harry." Attempted to guess why he hid, "I had her in my years and she made sure I am well cared for. She is making sure I am doing much for you."

Not a single word from the boy-who-lived.

"Severus, may I talk to him alone?" Vernon knelt down to their level and waited in front of them.

The guardian knew he couldn't get the boy to open up, perhaps a change in the adult for once, and he didn't know what would happen. Harry still refused to respond in any way to him. Severus removed himself slowly, but suddenly unable to move his arms to see the fingers clenched the sleeves.

"I remember…" He whispered, "…the night."

The potion master glanced down, "What night?" Felt confused, did Minerva reminded him of someone?

"…" The sniffled, "Mum…died in front of me…"

Severus held him tightly, "How do you know it is the night?"

"That witch was there that night. Bringing me to my relative…aunt screamed at me and called me names on the first night." He gulped.

That sent a shiver up his spine. He wondered if Harry was remembering he was there, crying to his dead mother's body.

"I see, but what made you afraid?"

"…she doesn't care. She left me with my aunt…"

"Anyone else?"

Harry nodded, "Albus."

"Correct. Albus knew what he was doing, Harry. He did not think what your aunt would do and how far she would go. Albus is choosing to make it up now for you by having me as your guardian."

The emerald eyes finally looked at him in tears and curled up into the man's arms. Severus didn't know what to think, but he decided to go slow and gentle on the child right now. It seemed to be too much to meet someone who was there that night. Before Severus say another word, Harry was asleep on him.

"Whenever he cries, he gets tired for being emotional." Dudley pointed out, "Should have warn you."

"All is forgiven. Let's go home. We will have to return here next time."

They agreed and decided to head home with a sleepy child in Severus' arms. He was still lightweight for his age, but he was getting to his healthy weight now and received proper nutrients that his body did not have all those years.

… … …

After returning home and finding themselves at ease from missing child. Severus spent time in the living room and left himself staring at the fireplace. The memory of the night he cried to Lily's dead body had left him hurt. The grieving pain hadn't seemed to disappear, but it was always there.

The uncle walked into the family room and saw the wizard in such state. He knew his son decided to be in his room to work on his homework, so this gave a chance to spend alone time with the other adult. It was rare for him to find someone who knew the truth, but the secret as well. The way Petunia set her nephew's living arrangement and how she told him what will become of him, he tried to fight her on the way. The terrifying thing was…there was some ugly moments that led him to be terrified of her. He shook his head, Vernon did everything he could to protect the boy and the nightmare was over. Now, he must do something in return.

Vernon walked in and sat down on the sofa along with the man. Severus noticed, but didn't say much on the matter. His thoughts felt distorted and unable to think straight with one thing. The past, Harry's memories, his emotions, and the grieving were all running at once.

"Erm…what was he remembering, exactly?" Vernon hummed softly, trying to show that he wouldn't push it.

Severus glanced over to him, "The memory his parents died and the dark wizard. It seems he didn't recall much of everything or explains, but it isn't something anyone wishes to remember."

Those words sunk into Vernon's mind and he understood that Harry was only a year old at that time. Yet, it took years for a boy to recall something so specific once more and it was now.

"How do you feel about this, Severus? With his recalling that day?"

The professor crossed his arms, "Concern and feared he'd may have difficulty opening up again."

"All you have to do is let him know that you will lend an ear. Harry has to talk what he's feeling and that's the problem. He's used to punishment already, now that he knows you won't shove him in the cupboard and starve him."

He blinked, "That's why he hasn't behaving well? Because he sees the other punishments are terrifying and mine is not?

A shrug, "I'm not too sure, but he isn't afraid of you. He knows you won't do things that he went through." He looked behind him, "He went through too much. I tried my best to look after him, but there's more going on that I don't know. Petunia would be smirking when I come home and my thoughts would run wild. If anything, I'm surprised she didn't get out of bed and try to kill him…" He gulped.

Severus looked at him, "He was also under your care. He's safe. However, what Harry is doing is getting out of control and I do not tolerate that. Hogwarts do not tolerate that either and I'm afraid I am at the end of my wits."

"Don't you have a kid yourself?" Vernon blinked, "A daughter or a son?"

"No. As a professor, there isn't much time to date when you are responsible for students."

"Okay, what do you do when students are in detention of yours?"

"Have them clean the cauldrons and vials. Other times, I would have them write lines on what I have specifically order them to write."

"Have you been punishing him similar to your detention?" Tilted his head.

The wizard glanced at the muggle and understood exactly why they were still facing problems.

Vernon frowned, "Those kind of punishments won't teach him anything. I found that disappointment and restricting helps Dudley to learn better from his behavior. We would discuss, then I spank him."

"What do you discuss in these punishments?"

The uncle hummed, "I supposed I tell him how I feel about it, I hear from his side, and we talk about it together to understand why he is being punished."

The potion master's brow rose, "Communicating is effective? Does he repeat the behavior?"

"It is and no, not since he did it the first time. He liked it when I listen to him."

There would be much work to do in the future. However, the communication seems to have its point and purposes. Harry often to be upset when he was punished and demanded to be sent to bed.

"What of this morning? Was that appropriate?"

Vernon chuckled, "He needed a spank for that attitude. You made lunch and he wasn't respecting you. He understood that you meant well and only care enough to do this."

"True and he was behaving well today. He didn't break any new rules and only left us to be scared for his absences."

Vernon agreed and showed his point. Severus felt himself focusing on one thing and dismissing everything he was dealing with.

"Thank you." Given the respectful smile to the man, "You aren't bad for a muggle."

"And not bad for a wizard. You really got my son to grow up better now than letter."

Severus nodded once, "Perhaps, I should introduce you to firewhiskey, might be a good way to end the night with."

Somehow, this had intrigued the muggle as he never heard such thing before. After the entire day had wound up of emotions they went through, he doubted Severus could let this opportunity be dismiss.


	9. Chapter 9

School was over and the boys were excited they will no longer return to muggle school. The uncle spent time with Harry to allow conversation to be open up between them, which left Harry to confine in a man who treated him much like his son and special. Harry didn't feel the need to rebel, break rules, or have an attitude. Severus was rather pleased to see behavioral changes to be happening and more positive reaction.

With the boys out of school, Severus began to teach them the basic potion and brewing. Vernon couldn't do anything since most of it involved magic, but he listened while he was reading. It was done in the living room, curtains closed, and room spelled for its protection. Dudley saw the way he taught and it was dangerous. He caught Harry from almost over pouring the amount of dragon blood and explained what could happen. Severus was impressed and Harry was quick to learn from his mistake.

His guardian stated that if he had made that mistake or almost did, he would have taken points away. Harry took that hint and realized there was more to learn from the older wizard.

Minerva did eventually come over, but as a muggle act. She wore a fine and dark green dress and her hair still in a bun. Harry remained by Severus' side and only clenched onto his robe when he felt uncertain or unsafe. Dudley would often chatted about a few things here and there about what they learned of their world. Vernon asked her careers and hobbies were, she explained she's a professor at Hogwarts and a deputy headmistress. Severus added in her subject and she explained the rest.

Eventually, Harry came around comfortable enough to speak around her and realized she was much the same as Severus. This witch didn't see him as weird or a freak, just one of them. The way she was happy to see him made the past disappeared and he began to ask her about her class. Dudley and Harry asked as much as they could and she was happy to give them a small lesson. They were quick to learn and understood much more than they realize.

"Oh," The witch quickly gets something from her purse and pulled it out, "Harry, the headmaster Dumbledore would like you to have this." She handed him a small wrapped gift.

Harry immediately recognized the name and thanked her for the small gift to pass on. He unwrapped the soft red and gold wrapping paper, the rustling noise comforted his ears and Dudley curiously wondered what this would be. The emerald eyes peered in closely inside the small box to find something different, unlike anything he has ever seen. A pocket watch encrusted with dark green gemstones on the edges, the silver to compliment it altogether, and a small written scripture on the front, '_Don't watch the clock, do what it does. Keep going._'

The boy-who-lived found it very strange, but he smiled at the simple message. His thumb pressed the button and opened to show him more than he expected out of a pocket watch. It popped up like a holographic in the air for ticking clock, but on the side cover showed his name and others within the room. Severus hummed and took a closer look.

"Now that is a rare gift, Harry," Severus spoke, "You see all our names, correct?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but why is it showing our names?"

"When holding this, it knows your names and who you are within close range. It seems to be within the room. It is known to inform you who is in the room, but you can say the name and it will show you when that person came into the room or how long they have been here." He nodded, "With the time," He tsk'ed, "You can ask it to show you the time from the past only. For an example, you could request the time you were in class at that time to recall what was happening. Like a muggle device for recording or video recording," Severus coughed, "But limited in a day. However, it is useful."

Harry beamed at the precious gift he received and felt much safer than he realize. He quickly clipped the pocket watch and tucked them in his front pocket. His hand wrapped around it to feel the cold gold becoming warm by his hand. He looked at the woman with a gracious smile.

"Thank you for delivering the gift! I love it! Could you pass the message to Albus for my thank you to the gift and how much I love it?"

Vernon and Severus exchanged glances to give a nod in an approval with Harry's progressive changes in his behavior. They knew he would be well mannered to others, but the outcome itself was better than expected. Minerva couldn't help it but cherished the moment. Her arms spread out and hugged him.

"I will, young man. He will be delighted to hear you appreciated his gift. I best be going, but Severus," She handed him a small box of one rare ingredient, "I have another set at my mansion. I think next week would be best to visit. I'll have the tea and other things ready to go."

Severus grimaced, "In another word, to tell him the stories of myself as a student to humiliate me."

"Stories?" Harry piped up, "About you going to Hogwarts?"

Severus saw the look upon the boy and the way he seems so curious, it made things less worried than he wanted to be, and Minerva saw the needs to leave now. She bid them good day and left after walking out the door. Harry watched her leave and saw how she apparated with a pop! Vernon decided to take his son out to pick up food to order and said they would return in an hour. Dudley learned a way to make sure Harry ate at certain times, like before lunch or before dinner to prevent disappearance. Severus understood, so he did manage to make a brief distraction by giving the man his fair share on the orders and requested a couple of things – Which Vernon assumed it would be a reward for good behavior.

As soon both Durselys left, Harry saw down on the sofa and admired his pocket watch. Severus sat next to him and-

A heavy trembling around the house, items falling off the ground and crashed hard. The electricity flickered on and off until no more power. The older wizard almost fell off the sofa and found himself wrapped in the dark feathers and covered from toe to neck. He was quickly pulled in and without a second thought, Severus hugged him in comfort.

"You're safe, Harry," Unable to move, but whispered helped, "I am safe as well…"

He whimpered, "…Dudley hurts…"

Severus understood and realize the boy must have been injured by a surprise earthquake. He nodded and kissed the boy's head.

"But he isn't dying, Harry, he can still be safe. He has a connection to your magic and get to safety. Your uncle is with him, he will protect his son."

Somehow, Harry 's wings unwrapped the man and he curled up into Severus' arms. His wings disappeared, but he still felt unsafe. The older wizard held him closely and kept telling him how safe they were. The shaking ground finally stopped and allowed Harry to calm down. There was one thing Severus didn't think about was ducking for cover and wondered how they didn't get hurt. When his dark eyes looked around, he realized that Harry held them under a shield through his magic. The boy was powerful, especially for a Lamia.

… … …

Summer hasn't been the same, especially Harry grown suspicious of anything unusual. He often checked on Dudley and Severus in the middle of the night or random times. His worrisome was increasing, even with the talking sessions with his uncle didn't help ease the problem, and the man had no knowledge about Harry's Lamia heritage.

The acceptance letter did come and it was a celebration. Severus picked the day they were going to collect their things and Vernon was shock to learn the cost would be. He didn't think it was this cheap and wondered how the school was supported. Severus didn't think much of it since school was meant to be important for their education and magic. To learn magic at the age of eleven was an exciting adventure, a place to grow up and develop to the point they become powerful.

However, their birthdays were around the corner and Harry wasn't much excited. Severus had learned more through Vernon that he never had a celebration for his birthday due to Petunia and her hatred. Severus would often plan from time to time or shop late at night for the past two weeks. Vernon was also trying to make things up for the best and kept thinking what he could do for the boy. He tried to think of everything, but it didn't feel right to him as much. A boy, who rarely got anything for his birthday other than socks or hand me down clothes that Dudley once wore, Petunia knew how to make a child feel unwanted. It was a dreadful nightmare to marry the woman who couldn't be overjoyed to have a nephew and a playmate for their son to live with. At least…the boys became brothers no matter what now and that's how it should have been in the first place.

Right now, Dudley's birthday came first and the trip to the zoo was enough. Dudley always found going out to places would be fun and he can bond with his cousin in public without fear. Harry hadn't felt much involved before and it was scary for him. Severus wore muggle clothes to appear normal, but Harry felt that was too surreal and unlike the man. He was used to the same style and wizardry clothes.

Dudley dragged Harry around the zoo to check out the wild animals. Harry grew fascinated with the creatures and did reading on their displays. He knew some things, but the rest was a surprise. Severus saw that Harry liked to express himself in reading and learning, which he decided to note that for later.

"Severus, sir?" Dudley looked at the wizard, "Do you think we have our world creatures too?"

The professor coughed, "Yes, which you will learn more in your future courses, Dudley. There are a lot of things that muggle animals cannot do, but magical creatures can do much more. For an example, the unicorn's blood is precious and valuable."

His jaw dropped, "Wow…do you use their blood for brewing?"

"No. However, if a unicorn approaches you and allows you to kill them for their blood. It grants you immortality. However, if you kill them without their permission, you get a curse of immortality."

Harry hummed, "Make sense. Sort of like, give respect and you will gain more. Without respect, you lose more?"

"Something like that, yes."

Vernon turned paled, "Who'd be willing to kill such creatures for the sake of immortality?"

Severus sighed, "Anyone who believes they can live forever, Vernon, but a fool to accept such offerings."

"No kidding. As much it is nice to live long, but it'd be boring to live forever and lonely."

Harry hummed and glanced at the reptiles who moved around to chase each other for a fly.

"Then he must be stupid to come after me."

Severus didn't expect that kind of response and didn't exactly know how else to say it otherwise.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked up at his guardian, "He came after me…a baby. A baby who doesn't know what his future is going to be and found me a threat? How did he disappear?"

Severus didn't know what to say or what to expect. It was something that sparked Harry to say it.

"I don't know myself either, Harry. It was strange how he disappeared and it left us no answers." The memory of holding Harry's mother and cried over her dead body, while he wept for her death.

Dudley ran up to his cousin and grabbed him by his wrist, "Check this out!" The birthday boy was too excited for his eleventh birthday.

Vernon glanced up, "Harry hasn't discuss anything about the dark man, what gotten into him?" He hummed.

The professor shook his head, "I don't know."

Dudley knelt down and tried to tap on the window. The boa constrictor barely moved his head and eyed the visitors in front of him. His cousin frowned and didn't understand why it wasn't moving.

"Do you think he's ill?"

Harry looked at him and tried to read the display, "I don't know…I'm not a veterinarian to tell you he is or not."

'_More like trapped inside and rather roam somewhere_,' The voice.

"Or that." Harry replied.

Dudley looked at him funnily and wondered what that was about. Harry glanced at his cousin and realized that wasn't his voice.

"…erm, did you say something about being trapped and roam somewhere?"

His cousin shook his head, "No. No one even said that."

'_You can hear me, speaker?_'

The boa slithered up the window and the boys noticed. The snake continued to hiss, which had Dudley's attention and he gave him the attention immediately. The snake looked at the boy in puzzling state.

_'__You can hear me, speaker? I apologize for asking again._'

Harry looked at the snake and realized this one was talking to him, '_Yes, I can. Was that you I heard?_'

'_Yes_,' Nodded his head, '_To have a speaker here is rare visit. Are you going to set me free for me to roam somewhere?_'

'_I do not know if I have the authority, but I understand. Being trapped inside a place is no fun. It's miserable._'

Dudley stared at his cousin, "…are you hissing at the snake?"

"What are you talking about? I'm talking to him in plain English like he is. Can't you hear what he says?"

"No…you were hissing a lot." Frowned, "I don't think I could translate hissing language or whatever it is called."

"Weird." He turned around and waved Severus over, "Severus, come here! I have something to ask you."

Severus was taken by surprised with the boy wished to ask him more personally. Vernon joined the man and gained closely to their little ones.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked up at him, "I can hear the snake talking to me and Dudley can't hear him."

Dudley agreed, "He was hissing a lot with the snake, almost like he was having a conversation."

"The snake wants to be out and go somewhere to explore."

Vernon turned pale at this sudden news, "Does your kind communicate snakes?" Getting worried that he might have to adopt snakes…it didn't seem like a good idea to have in the house.

Severus stood in frozen fear, despite the fact they cannot tell by his face and being quiet. He glanced over to the snake and saw how depression the state of his' environment.

"It's a rare talent, to speak a snake language…" He muttered, "…considering in our society, we view it as dark and evil language. I wouldn't allow anyone to know this, Harry, it's dangerous to what people will do and how they will treat you."

"Cool!" The birthday boy grinned, "A secret that we know, but no one else will. What's the language called?"

"Parsaltongue. He is considered Parsamouth."

Harry frowned, "Why do people view it as dark or evil?"

Severus glanced his surrounding to see that strangers were about to listen in, "This is something to discuss at home. However, inform the snake I will send him home during the closing hours."

Harry nodded and turned the snake. He just looked at the snake and hissed. The snake was pleased and looked forward for the freedom. It was an unusual day, but Severus found it for a Lamia to have the rare language would be riskier for anyone else to know. He needed to get a few books for Harry, especially he wouldn't be much help.

Since he lived with Harry during the winter, Severus found himself changing more than he could have thought. Petunia was the person who did everything in her power to make one child's life miserable. He wondered how Dudley coped without her, considering that was his own mother…Vernon was practically a single father and it wasn't fair. The woman was mad, but she wasn't fit to be a mother in the first place.

Now, Vernon and Severus were looking forward to celebrate Harry's eleventh birthday and to make it unique for a change. The Lamia child will not see anything coming and it would be worth it every moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grab some popcorn or snacks! **

**Enjoy! **

The special day for the soon-to-be eleven was nearing. Severus and Vernon stayed up a few hours before heading to bed. They spent the entire time decorating and wrapping up the gifts. Severus did make sure to invite the headmaster, Minerva, and someone important. It wouldn't be a simple task, but they managed to get it all arranged. Vernon was overjoyed to celebrate the child's birthday more personally and looking forward to see his face!

Severus and Vernon went to sleep at peace, leaving to the fact they did at the best they could pull everything together, and nothing left to do now. By the time morning arrive, they were on their feet before the boys could wake up. Vernon cooked the breakfast and Severus waked for the young Lamia to wake up.

The child was adjusted to sleep in once in a while. He curled up in his bed with blanket closely to his chest. Everything was safe area for Harry and Severus didn't dare to ruin the bedroom. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the bed. His fingers brushed the child's face and soothed him for a minute.

A hum alerted the man of his waking and caught the sight of the emerald eyes fluttering. The brows furrowed and departed.

"Good morning, Severus." Harry yawned and cuddled up in the blanket.

Severus smiled, "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, "Yes, sir. I dreamt something about chasing an animal and this one was playful. I don't know about an animal, but weird…it seems fun."

The man chuckled, "Perhaps you are seeing your future." He patted his messy bed hair, "Why don't you shower up and get dress? I'll meet you downstairs?"

Harry noticed the new tone and unusual behavior, but decided to play along. This man doesn't often wake him up and allowed him to sleep in from time to time. He wondered what this could be about.

Severus went downstairs and entered into the kitchen to see Vernon getting all the last things done. Dudley hadn't woken up yet, but he knew when his cousin would be awake and get ready to join the day.

Vernon noted the man's presence and used his spatula to point at the table.

"Your coffee, you'll need it." He smiled.

Severus hummed, "Nothing else?"

"What would I do? Drug you? And then have Harry all to myself today?"

Severus hummed, "Potions, drugs will have no affect on magical beings."

The uncle turned around, "Huh…aren't you a master at Potions?"

Severus took a sip, "Yes, but I do have drugs master, only in our world, but muggles…not so much." He hummed and sipped.

Vernon eyed the man, "But what about your potions to muggles?"

"It depends on potions. For an example, pain potion will help you, yet, truth serum potion will not have an effect."

"Truth serum potion? I thought you could use a spell to make someone tell a truth?" The man felt confused…

Severus chuckled, "Our magic can only do so much. The potion to brew can be powerful as doing a spell. However, using a spell can complicate what you are seeking and others can manipulate their magic. If I cast the truth spell on a wizard and they know what I hexed them, they can overcome it. A potion cannot unless you drank the antidote."

"And has anyone carries an antidote?"

"No. Not many could afford or brew it well themselves. Which is why potion is my area."

Vernon grabbed a plate and placed the hot potato pancakes, "And you teach potion. I don't understand why people won't brew it themselves."

"Because most potions requires heavily focus and skills, along side of patience. That is why I offer Harry and Dudley to learn, it gives a head start to learn."

Vernon nodded and went to prepare drinks for the boys. There were moving feet up above and the professor recognized the lamia's carrier. Then, his lamia was moving around again and it was easy to know it was their routine to make sure feeding was ready. The wizard kept an eye on Vernon, knowing that he would not learn yet…There were truth to Lamia giving access power and transiting, while transforming to become something. Since Harry came through a wizarding, Dudley would become a wizard after using magic for a few years and easily impossible to change. How to display the truth the man who kept them alive and more…there was uncertainty in the matter.

The moving feet caught Severus' attention and quickly set his cup down. Vernon noticed the rash movement and understood they're about to see the boy's face. They went into the hallway and saw the boys walked down the stairs. Harry turned his head and saw everything was decorated. His emerald eyes popped out and jaw dropped, unable to speak. His uncle and guardian knew how to surprise him and the reaction was priceless.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Severus spoke up.

Vernon nodded, "Happy birthday!" Almost overboard on the overjoyed, but it enough to show.

Dudley blinked, "Oh, right," He grinned, "Happy birthday, cousin! Today, it's all about you!" Gently patted Harry's shoulder.

The lamia saw so much decorating in the living room and the kitchen. Yet, he saw more than dozen of presents laying around the house. His heart raced so fast, he had no idea if he could feel it to know how he feels now. Unable to move, Dudley pushed him to continue to walk and allowed him to gawk in his birthday paradise. There were decorations he hadn't seen before and flying around about! It was like tiny fireworks going off at random times. There was some moving picture on the large poster for birthday.

Vernon walked to Harry and smiled, "It's time you deserves something better. I wanted to spoil you so bad all those years, but now, I have the chance. Severus and I worked out this special day for you, Harry."

Severus nodded, "So enjoy it. You will have a couple of guests coming over and one of the guests is someone you might like to meet."

Now that took his attention and he looked at his guardian. The child blinked his eyes and realized Severus invited someone that he doesn't know, but felt it was safe to meet otherwise.

"Thank you…" He whispered, almost afraid they'd tell him it was not for him and all for Dudley.

Vernon rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Today, I made all your favorite breakfast. After all, birthday boy gets all his favorite food today."

To hear that he has a favorite breakfast made…he felt wanted.

"Potato pancakes?"

Vernon chuckled, "Yes, all ready to be eaten. Go in and help yourself, kid."

Harry grinned and ran out to the kitchen with his cousin following behind.

"He should have had a simple birthday…" Vernon muttered among his breath.

Severus glanced over, "He should have…but, you did whatever it took to keep him alive. The headmaster is much appreciated when he learned the truth of your doing."

Severus went into the kitchen, but unaware how shock to discover that the headmaster knew the truth now. Vernon spent all his years protecting Harry and to hear the truth from someone who happened to be in charge of Harry, it seems so real to believe it. He joined in the kitchen, dismissed the shock, and celebrated the child's birthday.

Harry filled up his plate, yet, Severus added a few more. Harry knew better to eat more, but he struggled to help himself. Dudley was grinning away with his cousin's birthday and he was happy to be involved.

… … …

Breakfast and lunch came and spent all day playing games that Harry never had to chance to do all those years. Harry found playing scrabble and monopoly more than other games. Severus was impressed to see how easily he picked up. He taught the boy how to play exploding snaps and got everyone involved to learn. It kept them busy for good two hours and forgotten about anything to worry about.

Vernon went to cook dinner while they played and Severus answered the door to find Minerva waiting. She came in and greeted the man.

"How is he doing today?"

He looked at her, "Well. He's happy and doing things that he hadn't experience much himself."

The witch smiled, "Went overboard, didn't you?"

Severus scowled, "No. He deserves it." His arms crossed.

She patted his upper arm, "Well, let me see the child and continue to make his day better."

Severus didn't respond, but she walked in and found them all in the living room. Harry was fixated on owning the property and paid his input. Dudley shook his head and they kept playing.

"Ah, Harry. Happy birthday, dear." She smiled at the boy.

The lamia glanced up, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

She chuckled, "Minerva, Harry…you aren't my student."

"But I am eleven, so I'm automatically your student?" His head tilted.

The witch shook her head, "And spending too much time with Severus personality." She tsked, "Make it challenging to know what house you will land in, his or mine."

Harry blinked and wondered what she referring to.

"How did you know today's my birthday?"

"Your father invited me the day after you were born. How could I forget?"

Harry was shock to hear about his father, it was a rare to hear about his biological father, and that must have meant he trusted her. He lit up with the smile at the witch.

"My father admired you as his teacher and still kept in touch after he left Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "Of course, a man who did well in my class and understood so much concept to transfiguration. There is a mind that he could have done anything."

Severus decided to head into the kitchen to forget the father of the child he's raising. The way Minerva spoke was not the truth, but it was for Harry's sake. The boy deserved the insight of his parents and knew absolutely nothing about them. Minerva was one of the people he felt enough to tell him anything.

There was another doorbell before Vernon could ask the potion master what was wrong. He went straight to answer it before others could have a chance. The witch and the boys were too focus on learning about James. He answered the door and found himself facing the former Gryffindor. The wizard in front of him sheepishly smiled and waved.

"I…erm, got your invitation for the boy's birthday."

Severus nodded, "Come in, Lupin." He gestured him in, "He doesn't know anything about you here, however, you are also one of the last link to his family."

Remus blinked, "You know his-"

"-doesn't count. Not a word about it. Just you. Be thankful you are involved now and I will not tolerate any excuses for you to be involved in his life. Is that clear?"

Remus nodded immediately, but he hadn't thought how he would meet Harry like this. It has been years since he met him and reuniting would be different. There were so many ideas how he looked like…would he have his mother's soft face or his father's energetic side?

Severus led him the way to the living room and waited for child's attention. The lamia sensed another person in the room and looked at his guardian. Severus noticed this focus he presented and felt this was an improvement.

"Harry," Severus smiled, "I'd like to you meet someone, Remus Lupin, he was one of your father's friends and one of the closest."

The lamia was bewildered when he saw Remus. To know someone who knew about his father, it felt impossible became possible, and he was overjoyed already. He went up to the man and offered his hand. The Lupin gladly shook his hand gently and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Harry. Your father would probably might have gone overboard on your birthday." Sheepishly smiled.

To hear the possibilities wouldn't have changed, "Cool! Did dad make breakfast? Uncle Vernon did today," He smiled.

Remus chuckled, "He'd probably burn the food, so your mother would probably do much better than him. James couldn't save his life to cook. Maybe take out or order out for your birthday."

"What does he likes to eat?"

Minerva and Remus had learned that Harry wanted to know everything about his parents, unable to care about his birthday going on. Vernon did finish up cooking dinner and called everyone into the kitchen. Thankfully, Severus expanded the room with a spell for the day to make it easier to have everyone eat in comfortably. Eventually, everyone was ready to give him gifts to shower him in.

There was so many, Harry couldn't keep up opening them all. He was shock to see toys he always wanted, but couldn't have. Then, toys where he should have from the wizarding world. He was fascinated, but not as nearly curious about his family. He understood more with Quidditch and what his father did during his years. There were books he opened up, both muggles and wizards, and it caught his attention that he could read anything. There were new clothes, things for his bedroom, and hobbies to try out. The last things he opened were a bike and a broom, which Minerva bought him.

Severus glared at the witch for bringing him that kind of a gift so soon. He was thankful that Harry wouldn't be riding it during his first year. Minerva was already pushing him towards Quidditch, more to be the father than let the boy be himself. Remus, however, gave him one book of creature. Severus suspected what he did was saved up the change until he had enough to get Harry something. This spoke volumes to his care and interests in the child.

By the time cake came, Harry was shocked to see he was getting his dessert for his day! He blew out the candle and ate his first piece. He truly loved the chocolate and Remus grinned. He commented that chocolates are good for wizards and witches, especially for their health. That caught Vernon's attention and thought about it for later.

After he ate his cake, Harry's head was rested against the table and knocked out cold. Dudley was shock to see how easily tired he was, but looked at the adults on this matter.

"First birthday for him and not awake until nine," Minerva awed, "Next year, he will be much excited to celebrate his birthday for a change."

Vernon grinned, "Exactly. He deserves the best from all of us."

Remus sighed, "I wish I knew from the beginning, especially the aunt. She never did like magic for some strange reason."

Severus snorted, "She was never right in her mind," Glanced at the sleeping child and collected him into his arms, "But, we're here now…for him." Severus went to the stairs to take his lamia to bed.

Dudley yawned and decided to follow upstairs to go to sleep. It was a long day and so much had happened. One thing for sure, Harry's room would be filled up with many things now and no longer seems emptied.

Minerva crossed her arms, "He won't be easily adjusted to the school, but he seems determine to fit in."

Remus agreed, "Perhaps we should let him know we are there for him."

Vernon stood up and collected the plates, "I have been doing that for him. Harry does talk about how he feels and what he has difficulty understanding. He's coming around. Everything is new to him, anyway." He shrugged, "He's doing fine."

Remus eyed the uncle, "But…I don't understand, how does he trusts you? You threw him out the snow."

"Because I knew we were being watched. I knew they would do something to save him. Petunia was at the end of her rope and she was about to drown him."

Minerva turned paler than a ghost, "Merlin! She's mad as you-know-who!"

A growl slipped the man's lips, "How could she get away with this? This is my cub she has been threatening!"

Vernon grimaced, "Join Severus. She left after finding out her own son is a wizard and refused to believe it. She was about to take Dudley for a fixing and I told her flat out no." He muttered how insane she was that day…how she claimed that freak will always be a danger.

"She calls him what?" Remus heard him.

The man was shocked, "You heard what I said?"

"Of course, sharp hearing almost. What did she call Harry?"

"A freak. I never did. Just boy or Potter."

The witch soothed Lupin's shoulder and his head shook. Severus walked into the kitchen and sat down to relax from a long day. He was truly worn out.

"Potter went through a lot, but Vernon looked after him well enough to survive." He sighed, "She will no longer be allowed to be close to this family, not unless she wants to be a wolf's meal."

"You're damn right. She comes here, I'll eat her."

Vernon tilted his head, "I don't think wizards can eat muggles?"

The magical beings looked at him, until they realize he didn't know the truth. Remus blinked and his cheeks turned red. He stammered and tried to find a way. Severus crossed his arms.

"Lupin is a werewolf. One of the best to have," He leaned on the table and looked at Remus, "Harry needs someone to know about his parents and another person to turn to. Since you aren't a professor, he sees you no threats. I am willing to offer wolfsbane and galleons, I do need time alone to brew and someone to look after Harry…not that I do not trust Vernon, but our times are often occupied more than expected."

Remus gasped at the offering and didn't think that was possible. His head shook and unable to accept.

"I-I cannot possibly accept that, Severus, not-"

His hand held up, "I was not finish. Aside from looking after him, I'd need some things for you to get and I will provide money. I am simply looking for an assistance and Harry-sitter, someone he trusts."

"But I'm a werewolf, why would you go this far to trust me to be alone with him?"

"You seem to have good control," Vernon commented, "I don't know much, but don't wolves have protective instinct if anything happens to their cubs, they do something about it immediately?"

Remus realized they were determined and Minerva smirked. She knew exactly what they were planning and she ended up witnessing it herself. Remus needed money, but also to be involved the child's life. There was no chance for Remus to deny Severus in such wonderful opportunity. Harry's birthday turned around much differently for everyone today and the future became brighter than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, but had to work on this for a while and got stuck. Now I got the rest of the story flowing again!**

**Enjoy!**

Severus sat up immediately when he woke up. How did this slip past him? Tossing the cover blanket off the bed and walked over to the fireplace in his bedroom. He knelt down and toss the floo powder into the fire. His head poked in and looked around.

"Headmaster, are you here?"

It was silence and the phoenix wasn't presence. Severus called out once more, but nothing. Removed his head and did another toss of the powder into the fire.

"Minerva, are you here?"

A hum, "Yes, Severus. Is there a reason for your calling?" The witch joined in the floo call.

"Yes, did the headmaster state his reasons why he did not come to the boy's birthday celebration?"

Minerva froze when he asked her that. She frowned and thought back, but nothing had changed. Now she understood his reasoning to call at this time.

"I was there when we both received the invitation and he didn't say anything about unable to come."

Severus nodded, "Then where is he now? His office was empty."

That confused her even more. The potion masters didn't like the way she reacted and understood that he should have been in there. It wasn't early morning like four in the morning, for his calling, but something was truly wrong.

"Merlin, he's missing!"

Minerva shook her head, "He's probably napping or something. I will look around and keep you posted."

"Thank you and keep me inform," He nodded once.

The witch agreed and they finished their floo call. Severus withdrew himself and stood tall. He turned and froze at the sight of the child. Those emerald eyes set in fear, but it wasn't a typical fear.

"Albus was supposed to show up yesterday?" Harry frowned, not liking to hear this in his sleep.

Severus realized he should have silence the room before calling, but for a lamia to hear a conversation showed his hearing ability was astonishing skill.

"He wouldn't miss it for the world, Harry," Severus softly smiled, "I'm certain he lost himself to his own schedule and regretted losing the time. He's an old fool as all."

The young boy didn't believe him, "If he stepped out of Hogwarts to come save me immediately, he wouldn't forget my birthday. I don't think he could miss my birthday. You sent the invitation?"

Severus walked to the child and led him over to child's room, "I did, but he didn't say anything of his arrival. I'm certain he left himself distracted as all. Now, get some sleep." Patted the boy's head.

Harry sighed, knew he couldn't convince his guardian to trust him the truth, and hopped on the bed. Severus tucked him in and sat next to him.

"Are you doing it the same way you found me? By a spell?"

The man shook his head, "It doesn't work like that, Harry. If there is such spell, it would have made things much easier. The only way to go about it is the mind link."

Those eyes bright up so clearly, "Mind link? Can you do it with Albus?"

Severus saw the curious but eager to learn, "Mind link is for those who have a strong bond to one another. The headmaster and I are not bonded, it would be someone else that Albus trusts wholeheartedly."

A frown, "But does with you? He trusts you enough to look after me where anyone else could take advantage of me. You treat me nice, but never out of your sight."

Somehow, the older wizard didn't know what else to say. The boy refused to understand the concept of magic, especially with mind link. A gentle pat on his head once more and stood up.

"Sleep again, Harry. We will discuss more later." He nodded once.

Harry felt defeated and gave in already. He snuggled back into his blankets and closed his eyes to sleep. Severus went to return his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He was shock how Harry could hear him over the conversation, yet, cares enough to worry about the headmaster. He didn't know enough about Lamia and decided to investigate it when Remus comes around tonight.

He wondered if Harry had overheard him trying to get Lupin to accept the offerings, to look after the boy, and more. However, he was out cold to be aware of anything and could spare the last surprise.

Severus leaned on his bed and glanced at the clock that told him it was nearing eight in the morning. Why didn't he think of it yesterday? Something nagged him about the lacking to notice sooner. He spent his time thinking for the boy and gave him a birthday to make up for all those years he didn't have the choice to enjoy.

"Severus, are you there?" The witch's voice caught his attention.

He quickly casted the silencio charm and joined with the floo call. Her face did not ease the matter at hand and he knew it from then on.

"Missing." His head shook, "This is not good."

She sided with him, "True, especially before the boys are coming here and anyone finds out that Albus is missing…we have nothing to be prepared for!"

"Indeed. The headmaster wouldn't miss it for Potter and something is going on. See any signs that speaks of his disappearance. I will come through when Lupin shows up. Potter heard me discussing of the man's absence and he's…difficult at the moment."

"Especially when Albus saved his life, Harry will worry about him. I will investigate further and see what I can gather of our missing headmaster."

Severus nodded and felt one person still aware of the situation. Why would the headmaster not show up? The man probably lost his way around or forgot to use his magic in the process. The potion master sat down on his bed and tried to think of a way to set Potter at ease. To learn a possible missing man was not to be taken lightly and Harry did see him as a hero.

"Severus?" A soft voice filled with worries.

The dark eyes shifted to the door, "Harry," He moved up from the bed, "You should be sleeping."

His head shook, "What do you think happened to Albus? Did he leave a note or something?"

"Minerva is looking into it, Harry, but this is for the adults to handle these things. You mustn't worry," Severus stood by the boy's side and led him out the bedroom, "Why don't we eat breakfast," Hummed curiously.

"Depends on which ones, you're talking about." Harry sighed, "Yeah…I guess."

"How about the red one," Severus gestured the way, "After all, you need that one to survive first."

Harry nodded and went into Dudley's bedroom. Severus listened carefully for Vernon and heard the kitchen pan and flames in its activity. He knew it would be safe to leave the boys alone. The professor went downstairs and found the adult for company in the morning.

"I take it that Harry was overjoyed and talking about it now?" Vernon humming to his delightful mood and cooking those eggs.

Severus sighed, "Not a chance. He overheard the conversation I had with the witch and the headmaster appears to be missing."

"…and no notes?"

"Nothing has been confirming yet, but I prefer that Potter doesn't get involves. No needs to be a Gryffindor in this part."

Vernon frowned, "Gryffindor? I don't understand…"

"Courage, chivalry, and determination are the traits that represents a Gryffindor. However, most students believe they are automatically brave, tend to rush into things, and stupid. Which is why I prefer he'd land in my house, but I doubt the headmaster would allow that to happen. Whatever the sorting hat has place him in, that will influence him for entire life."

"Well…erm, they could be a general grasp of traits, but it doesn't mean he can't be all?" The muggle hadn't been certain about all these terms and housing yet, but he was trying, "Besides, Harry doesn't know much of spells or abilities to help the old man and he must understand that you do know all these spells and abilities, so you can actually use them and save him."

Severus gaped and slowly closed his mouth to an understanding. He helped himself coffee and sighed.

"I did not think of it, but thank you. This will help much for him to understand and I will not tolerate foolishness."

Vernon nodded, "Exactly. Now, when are boys coming down?"

Severus tried to listen for their footsteps or any floorboard creaking, but there wasn't a sound. The coffee cup immediately on the counter and the professor dashed out of the kitchen warrant the uncle's attention. Vernon turned off the burners and made sure nothing else was running. He quickly hurried to the wizard's side and tried to conclude the worst possible scenario in his mind.

"What? What happened? Did Dudley or Harry used magic or something?" The father gulped.

"I don't know…" Severus lowered his voice and approached to the bedroom of Dudley's, "A silent room indicate they are up to something."

This began to worry Vernon more than usual and decided to follow Severus to handle the matter. Severus opened the door slowly and the boys were not in sight. Not under the bed or behind the curtain. There was no closet either. Severus checked the ceiling and they weren't floating either. He frowned.

"Are they alright, Severus?"

The professor scowled, "They aren't here. Merlin! Potter is attempting to rescue Albus without knowing what is fully going on!" He drew out his hand as he entered into the bedroom.

Dursely widened his eyes to witness beautiful wand, "You're doing a spell? What kind?"

"To figure out which form of magic Potter used to escape. It is normal for a child to have an emotional outburst, but he seems to figure out how to control his magic to do as he wished." He whisked the wand and the soft glow searched the room.

Vernon watched it flew around the entire bedroom and returned to Severus' wand. The glow faded and the wizard connected to its diagnostic result.

"It seems Potter learned to apparate naturally…but he would need to know where to go first." He tucked his wand away and crossed his arms, "Where would he go?"

Vernon frowned, "What about that roof? He never been on the roof before, he might have an idea of getting up high and far from the bullies."

"True, but that is what accidental magic does. Potter used his magic and he's aware of them. Where do you think he'd go?"

"Hogwarts?"

"How? The entire place is anti-appriation."

The father shrugged, "Harry was always reading Hogwarts and History. He often showed it to me with the picture of the place."

The hand covered Severus' face, "That explains it. I shall contact Minerva and see if she spotted the boys."

Vernon understood and let the wizard be left alone. This was unusual behaviors for Harry and Dudley to be doing. Why would they be hasty in the matter? He would have thought the boys were sleeping in and not find out until it was nearing the hours they would normally be up at. With Severus here, it helped to ease the worries and extra help in raising the boys. Although, Harry was only seeing Severus as a protector and could not blame the boy.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DO NOT HAVE HARRY AND DUDLEY IN YOUR CARE?" The screeching sound did not sound good, "I EXPECTED YOU TO BE QUIET AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HARRY OVERHEARD US?"

Vernon quickly covered his ears before the witch could bleed his ears out. She wasn't pleased and seemed like she had enough to worry about it.

"WHEN I SEE YOU, YOUNG MAN, I WILL HEX YOU TO NEXT YEAR!"

After she made her anger known, he didn't hear much to follow through. It had seemed that Severus knew what he had to face or he would have gone there himself. The wizard knew how to deal with things.

Vernon found himself in the kitchen and helping himself to tea. What a morning to start!

… … …

'Pop!'

Harry blinked and saw the castle in front of him. He turned his head and saw Dudley holding his stomach.

"I thought this is supposed to be a smooth trip," His head shook, "You're flying next time or floo'ing over like Severus mentioned before."

Harry rolled his eyes, "But it's in his room and besides, we don't know how that works yet. Come on! We need to find some sort of clue!"

Dudley nodded and tried to dismiss the nauseous feeling inside of him. As two of them began to ran up and headed straight for the gate that was opened.

"Hey. What's this?" Dudley stopped running and moved closely to something 'shiny'.

Harry slowed down and joined his cousin's side, "What is it?"

They knelt down, but Harry slapped Dudley's hand before touching whatever it was. Dudley blinked and realized that the lamia had a reason to do that. He grabbed a stick and moved the shiny thing. It shifted over and appeared to be exactly like the pocket watch Harry had. The emerald eyes blinked and waved his hand over it as he concentrated. The pocket watch opened up and exposed a visual scene. Dudley peered closely and observed the scene.

_Albus walking down with a blue boxed present trimmed in golden bow. Suddenly struck and he landed on his back. _

_"__Finally!" A dark and tall stranger walked forward and knelt down the unconscious man, "You're coming with me, dear Albus. I planned this too far long." A smirk out of the shadow and under the hood._

_Albus was picked up unconsciously and the face revealed with a dark chuckle to their disappearance. _

The scene faded and the cousins exchanged glances with concern.

"That means he got kidnapped, cuz." Dudley frowned, "But who is that guy?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a feeling I can use the pocket watch. This guy is bad news…"

Dudley sighed, "But the guy seems powerful and knows the headmaster."

"So? I think Albus was once a hero and this looks like a revenge. A surprise attack and taking him to do as he wishes."

"How do you know?"

Harry glanced at the pocket watch, "Your former friends. Remember I saved one of our classmates with their plans to-

"-to beat him up for wearing green on Arnist day. Yeah…they weren't happy what you did and attacked you when you didn't expect it." He muttered, "Points taken. But how do we find the headmaster?"

Harry lowered himself and saw a silver strand of hair. He grinned and collected it.

"I think I have an idea," He set it on top of the pocket watch, "Remember that TV show with bunch of witches trying to make a connection spell and location spell?"

Dudley frowned, "But they're witches and fake. Severus said there isn't a location spell."

The lamia held up the hair strand and watch, "But we can make our own spells. That's what I'm thinking. Hang onto me tight."

"Fine," Annoyed that Harry had gotten into this stage and being creative in order to save Albus.

Dudley hung onto his cousin and watched anything to happen. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough to slip into control. His magic was being willed by his request and empowered them into the pocket watch and a hair. The way magic bursts out and crackled loudly enough for humans to hear. Dudley whimpered and Harry's wings flung out protectively.

In a blink of an eye, there are burnt ground and the boys weren't there anymore.

The two boys fell onto the hard ground, feeling like concrete sidewalk, and held together. They groaned loudly, but tried to pull themselves up. Harry helped Dudley onto his feet after releasing the protective side. His nose picked up another scent and followed them.

"Harry?" A whisper caught the young survivor.

The emerald eyes quickly saw the savior and smiled, "Albus!"

The headmaster grimaced at the fact he wasn't quiet and the kidnapper could hear them.

"I don't know if I could ask of you this, but could you make your cousin and yourself invisible in anyway?" Somehow, the older wizard knew…

Hearing footsteps coming and realizing what he has done. He grabbed Dudley and returned his focus on doing what he was asked. They wouldn't be heard or seen.

Once that was accomplished, Harry dragged Dudley and remained by Albus' side immediately. There was so much heat on his cheeks and twitching upper lips for Harry, but he nearly wished to do revenge. His teeth pierced out viciously and feet ready to attack. Yet, Dudley could see his cousin when Albus could not. He held his cousin from doing anything stupid and they needed to survive. His cousin was ready to make someone a victim.

"Albus, who you talking to? Last time I checked, your magic shouldn't have done a thing." He snared.

The headmaster picked up his head, "Just calling myself, dear…after all…you're leaving me alone. I shall be losing my mind and-"

"And shut up, bastard. I will not tolerate any foolishness. I will have you under my influence and you will support me for what I think best. No food for the next-" He sniffed something out, "…liar! Who's there!" His hands slammed the door, causing magic shifting through the captive room and alerted the kidnapper, "You two will be dead before you do a thing!"

Harry's eyes glowed red and broke the invisibility. His fingers sharpened and growled at the kidnapper.

"Not if I kill you first!" Hissed.

Dudley gasped and tried to hold onto his cousin. His thoughts for luck was out and knowing that Harry hasn't been experienced in what he was doing…aside from bullied. Still, these are magical people and they weren't experts in fighting one!

"Ah, vampire child. Easy to kill," A smirk grew.

Albus glared, "You're threatening a child? You know how I felt-"

"-I didn't say who is killing him, Albus. You better respect me or you'll be begging for food."

Dumbledore kept quiet, knowing Harry would get vicious in his lamia behalf, and there was no way for him to protect the children. The another sent out magic trapped the boys to the wall and suppressed their magic. Harry screamed with high pitched and caused the man to leave at once. As soon as the kidnapper was out of sight, Harry's magic broke out and quickly joined the headmaster's side.

"What did he do you, sir?"

Albus sighed, "Harry, this isn't safe for you to be here. How did you learn of my absence?"

"Severus. He was talking to Professor McGonagall in his bedroom and I overheard the conversation." Harry shook his head, "No one takes my savior…" Gritted his teeth.

"Savior?" Dudley tilted his head, "You mean my dad or me aren't your savior?"

Harry blinked, "…still are. But he saved us all from her and provided more protection by giving me a protector."

The elder wizard shook his head, "There is a reason why, Harry. However, Severus would have found me before anything of worse could happen."

"See, Harry? I told you to trust Severus!"

"And what? Wait? Until something happens and I would feel guilty. I'm tired of the screaming in my head and I couldn't do anything to help mum…I'm tired of feeling sad for her death and wishing she could have been alive."

"Or she would have wished you are alive, Harry," Albus gulped, "But you need to inform Severus where I am."

Lamia glared and provided a bubble shield around them. Somehow, Albus knew he was in trouble and decided to keep quiet.

"Who is that man, Albus?" Growled followed out.

He didn't wish Harry to learn, but he knew eventually something has to be admitted. He began to explain and Harry learned everything he could from the kidnapper. There was a lot to consider and Dudley was going out of his mind. He felt this kidnapper happened to be a bigger threat than they're realizing. This was getting out of hands and Harry refused to leave.

… … …

Suddenly the room changed and shifted into earth like lava hell world. The kidnapper sat in the chair across from them in the safe zone. Harry felt extremely hot, but he hated that. It was too much to deal with and didn't understand why. There was another magic that enforced him to be cuffed to the ground to sit up from. Dudley was suddenly next to him.

The man crossed his leg over his knee and found the situation rather amusing. His arms crossed and eyed the red eyes child, who almost came across threatening and dark. Still, it was a child in his eyes and nothing to change that.

The lava spitting and sizzling when flying into the air. It was becoming slightly dizzy for Harry and couldn't handle this extreme temperature. He tried to focus on the kidnapper and waited to see what would happen.

"Why would a vampire child rescue Albus? His blood is too special and already well fine to his age. For a child to wait for the taste is pointless…why?"

"I'm not after for the blood," He spitted at the lava, receiving sizzle lava pits around them and watching fires dissolves within a few seconds.

"Then what? His magic to consume?"

"No," He snared, "You leave him out of this! You want a fight, I'll give you one!"

"Harry!" Albus became alarmed to this behavior, "Don't you dare thinking of proposing such-"

"Oh, this is too good. A fight, child? You do realize I will end up stabbing your heart and you will wither and dusted up for good, correct?"

Harry wasn't budgeting at all and increased the shield protection around Albus. There was no way he'd let anything happen. His eyes were fixated on the enemy and focused on removing the cuffs. It cracked when he called his magic and he stood up, despite the blazing heat around him was weakening him.

"Try me. Or I'd like to stab you in the eye and wonder if you'll ever have the sight again. I won't let you freak judge me!"

Magic struck the kidnapper and he was quick to move in a panic. He realized that child holds some special power and it wasn't unusual to come across for a vampire.

"Very well then, let's begin." The man blinked, triggered the entire room into a battle field to die in blood.

"Harry no!" The headmaster tried to move out of his chain, but the bubble shield had to be broken first…he didn't know how much magic it would require to remove.

"Bring it on, Grindelwald." Harry snared loudly.

Harry magic brought forth a dagger and ready for the fight. Gellert smirked and saw the child was not a fool. He leapt into the air and struck several heavy and dark hexes at the supposed vampire. Harry used his dagger and used it as a wand to ward them away and sent it to Grindelwald. The dark wizard quickly bounced back several feet and tried to counteract before it does its worse.

Dudley was fearful for his cousin's life and tried to see what would be happening. It was not a duel he was expecting and Albus tried every effort to connect to his magic core, but he failed since he was not powerful enough to do justice. They were sitting ducks.

"You'd probably feed on Albus…what did he do to prevent you?"

Harry whipped his dagger and caused a cut on the cheek of his enemy. A grunt escape, but kept going in their engaging battle. Their chests became heavier with their movement and their eyes everywhere for anything to happen. Their hearts raced twice the speed and couldn't slow down for a second.

"Harry!" The protector ran in and witnessed the battle fights, "You stop this at once!"

Harry heard the man, but refused to end a battle in order to save his savior.

"No." Harry's eyes grew bright red and the dagger was flung at Grindelwald, causing to pin his arm to the ground, and called his dagger to return.

Gellert gasped when he felt the removal and didn't understand why a strange wizard was trying to talk the vampire out of this. There was a lot going on and he didn't understand. This child was clearly protective of Albus for a reason and someone came in to tell a child to stop.

Severus was watching them fight to the death. It showed that Harry wasn't afraid and fought war-like solider. He scanned the rest of the place and spotted Albus and Dudley immediately. However, the way they were held captive and protected questioned him how to rescue anyone in the matter. He focused back to Harry and wondered how this will end. No…he needed a way to end this himself! Before Harry gets killed!

His dark eyes grew, "Harry! Behind y-"

The dagger blocked it before the red curse struck his head and Gellert was not amused to any of this.

"Not a scratch…how?" The dark wizard stared at this child, seeing its bright red glowing viciously and hungry for revenge.

Harry ran fast and hold the dagger behind him. Gellert shook his head and he was having none of it. He struck forward and followed the similar act as the child.

"NO!" Severus ran straight before anything could happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised to continue the story...**

**Enjoy!**

The fighters struck in the middle explode white magic and blasted wind everyone to the ground. The white magic blinded everyone and Severus was knocked out for a while.

The white magic slowly faded away and slowly revealed a pool of blood. The dark eyes slowly opened to see the red blood spilt. He quickly got up and panicked with the worse thoughts to think of.

"Harry!" He rushed over as quickly as he could. Once he got closer…to see Potter holding the knife at the man's eyes in furious expression upon his face.

"Don't you ever dare take anyone I love away! EVER!" Almost ready to cry.

Severus realized what Harry was trying to do, but Gellert stared at him in frightful state. Almost terrified to see the worse side of a vampire child.

"Harry…you don't have to do this…the headmaster is safe now. He is safe now." Held up his hands, slowly approaching the young lamia, "You don't need to kill him."

Harry gulped, "But he needs to be punished…he has to be. No one takes my savior away." Gripped tightly to the dagger.

Before another word was spoken, the tip of the dagger slid from the side of the face to the chin. The dark wizard screamed in pain and bled from the cut.

"I won't! I'll stay away!" Trying to conceal his injuries.

"Good!" Harry thrusted his dagger onto the ground next to the enemy's head.

It gave a good scar to the dark wizard and Harry removed himself away. He headed up to the headmaster immediately. He moved the shield and destroyed the chains without a thought. The savior's safe and he was relieved to believe that.

"Thank you, Harry," Albus whispered, "But we will talk about this later." He hummed.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Albus, but you're safe." He smiled.

Severus nodded and pulled everyone into a hold. He apparated them all out of the place and headed to Hogwarts. As soon as they were in front of the gate, Harry collapsed and they fussed over him without a second to think. They rushed right into Hogwarts and hurried him over to the medi-wing. It was a long day.

… … …

"He's powerful, Severus, especially for a Lamia. He held good control over his magic and a wand will not be able to assist him much. You should read up on more with Lamia and understand their roles. Don't blame him for trying to rescue me, he cannot help it for his creature being."

"He terrified me, sir. I thought I had lost him and he truly battled for your life. He's a child, not a solider ready for war."

"I know. He scares us all, but he seems to understand what he was doing."

Hearing the footsteps walked away and Harry groaned. His eyes fluttered and noticed the blurry visions. His hands try to locate his glasses and somehow got shoved into his hands softly.

"Thank you," His voice croaked.

Harry looked up and-

Severus hugged and kissed his head as he went overboard. Harry was taken by surprised and tensed up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Harry!" Severus buried his head on the boy's back.

Harry allowed Severus to hold him and processed these words. His protector meant those words in a meaningful way. He could not stay still and leaned closer to Severus to fit the man's comforts and sense of relief.

"I won't again," He whispered, "I don't want anything happen to Albus…he's my savior, Severus."

Severus sighed, hearing the child's voice felt real, and it helped. However, the battle he witnessed was not a typical one.

"…Harry, I am protecting you for a reason and that is to keep you safe and alive from everyone. How am I supposed to protect you?" He pulled away, but only for them to see each other when hugging.

Harry lowered his head, "I didn't mean to. You weren't telling me what I could do. There's this…power inside of me that plans it and analyze everything at once. I couldn't control it. I had to protect him."

"And I should have silenced my room."

"What you did the second time? I was able to still hear through it."

Severus hadn't realized that wouldn't have worked or Potter would have still risked it anyway. He sighed and looked at the child who once looked dangerous became innocent again.

"You need to tell me about what exactly you're feeling. Being a Lamia can bring out a lot in you and I could teach you how to control." Brushed those unruly hairs between his fingers.

Harry shrunk in his arms, "What if I don't want to? I saved Albus and-"

"Harry," Severus lifted his chin up, "If I had you so much sooner and learned the truth of your Lamia status, you would involve me into your plans. We would have arranged it together. Right now, you are too young and that was dangerous. Too dangerous that it could have cost your life. Do you have any idea how much it scared me?" Gulped with those frightful eyes.

Harry saw that he held back from hugging him so tightly and ready to hug him much like the first time. Those emotions stuck inside of his protector told him he cares this much to worry. His hands gripped onto the man's wrists and looked into the dark eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Severus smiled, "You're forgiven, but this will mean you are grounded. No books or telly time."

Harry was livid with the punishment! He thought that was all over the last time he acted rebelliously. Perhaps next time he would drag his protector into the plans or something.

"I'm really am sorry, Severus…I-I didn't mean to." His head dropped.

The first time professor could see Harry trying to be clever and sly out of his punishment. He wasn't going to pretend to forgive him so easily.

"I know. I believe your uncle will have some say into the matter as well. He might have a better grounded punishment to add on."

Harry groaned miserably and began to regret his Lamia creature within him. Severus patted his shoulder and shook his head.

"Of course, there will be some conversation about this. Right now, I will let you know I do not tolerate foolish and idiotic behavior like a Gryffindor." The man scowled at the boy.

Harry fidget his fingers with the blanket, "I understand, Severus."

"Now Severus, don't be too hard on the boy. He thought he was doing is right." Albus walked in.

Harry lit up a smile, "Albus, you're here!"

The elder wizard chuckled, "Yes, thanks to you. That was quite powerful battle and not many children as your age can do. You better listen to Severus, you frighten me by showing up and risking your life like that. Can you listen and talk to him from now on?" The elder hummed curiously.

Severus was about to argue with the headmaster for saying such thing, but he knew Harry had to listen with another adult that did not raise him. He needed to listen to his savior. Harry nodded and looked at the elder carefully.

"I'm sorry if I had scared you too. The lamia within me don't like it when you're injured or stolen from me." The boy admitted.

Albus nodded, "I will try to be more careful. As I wish to support Severus in looking after you, I decide that as your punishment to add on," Which Severus was rather confused from this wording, "I will be holding your present. That means if your guardian tells me you went on a heroic mission without him or against him, I will hold it until Christmas. Do we understand?"

The boy frowned, "Yes, but I do not understand the issue behind it."

Severus sighed, "Because you could have lost your life or become crippled, Harry. We want you to live your life happily and have a childhood now. One day, you will understand and thank us."

Albus nodded, "He is correct. I do not wish to be taken lightly into this matter. Just because you fought against an enemy of mine does not mean you can easily handle it. He will stay away for now, but years later and he grows powerful? You will not be able to stop him then, even if with your Lamia instinct."

"Oh." Harry did not realize it, but it began to sunk in with this information.

The boy leaned back on the bed and looked at these men. They truly cared about him. Severus nodded to the elder wizard and the elder left them alone. Harry watched him leave, feeling content of everyone's safety, and softly smiled at his protector.

"When can we go home?"

The professor grimaced, "When Madame Promfrey feels you're ready to go home. I'm afraid your health took its toll. You did not have enough nutrition in your system, your energy was dangerously low, and magic distorted for a few hours. I believe your cousin will have to get you fed soon."

Harry had no idea how serious his health was and it explained why he was in such place. The last time he was in a medical care was when his uncle noticed he was severely sick with a flu and dragged him to the hospital. Now he thought about it, his uncle was saving him and had to pretend to hate this part. His aunt did absolutely nothing for him and preferred he had died. That had occurred to him…

"What happens if a Lamia dies?"

Severus blinked those dark eyes, "…I'm not certain. Good question, Harry."

"When a Lamia dies," The witch entered in, "Your blood carrier would have suffered for a while, but gains your powers. All of them. However, mister Potter, you are in poor shape of health and foolish to act on these life threatening activities! You will on a long ban from producing this much magic and only perform basic until you are older. Are we clear?" Sharp and terrifying voice.

Harry nodded immediately, "Yes, ma'am."

Somehow, Severus had forgotten the dark side of the witch. He decided to keep quiet.

… … …

It took about two days to return home and Uncle Vernon was overjoyed to see the boys back home. Severus had explained what had happened and punished were added onto Harry's list. Harry disliked it, but he knew he had to face them.

Since Harry could not read or watch something, he had to find creative ways to keep himself busy. He was working on a drawing for a change and fixated his attention onto it. He drew things that he saw and used it to his advantages.

Ding dong!

Severus gathered himself up and Harry watched him closely. He felt confused since no one visit here. Could it be her? He almost choked on his gulping, but tried to hope it wasn't possible. The footsteps followed in and Harry eased in knowing it wasn't her footsteps. She never walked like that. Now, he was curious who it was and saw Remus. He recalled seeing this man once on his birthday.

"Harry, you remember Remus, correct?" Severus hummed.

Harry nodded, "Yes, hello sir. It's nice to see you again."

The man nodded, "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good. You, sir?"

"Quite well. Have you told him, Severus?"

Harry blinked and looked at his protector questionably. Did he miss something? Dudley walked in while holding a glass of milk.

Severus shook his head, "I haven't. Harry, Dudley, both of you will be going with Remus to collect your school items on the list. They came three days ago. I will be there later since I have to sort out an arrangement today. Can I trust you both to be good?"

Harry and Dudley were shock since they were grounded, but they knew this would be one time to get out of the house! They nodded and accepted this.

"Alright. Let's get going. Today is a busy day." The werewolf clapped his hands.

The cousins quickly placed their shoes on and followed the werewolf. Harry glanced at Severus curiously and the protector looked at him.

"Be good, Harry and no foolish behaviors."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Remus blinked, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, he just went to rescue the headmaster and saved the day last week."

The man hadn't expected that, "That explains things."

Harry kept quiet, but he knew he was already grounded by three people. Would he be by the fourth person? Remus looked at the child and nodded anyway. They walked out the door and went across the street. Remus held up his wand after checking around for any muggles. It was safe to say that most people weren't home. The boys waited on his sides and knew what to do. They learned this once with Severus since Uncle Vernon was a muggle. It was the only way to get around. The Knight bus arrived within a minute and greeted by the assistance. He was rather unusual looking and chatted with Lupin.

Harry and Dudley were quick to sit down and seated themselves. Remus stood while holding onto the bar. He mentioned where to go and they embraced themselves in the traveling.

Once arriving to their destination, the boys followed behind the werewolf quickly and off the bus. They did turn their head and the bus was already gone.

"Let's head to the Gringotts first and get the books, uniforms, and supplies. Severus will meet us where you both get your wands, sounds good?"

They lit up with joy to hear those things. They were always curious many things and Severus provided shopping time with them to gain experiences. Harry remained by the adult's side and kept an eye on his carrier. Dudley was fascinated to Diagon Ally more than he was. It took a while to adjust that he was also shopping.

They entered into the Gringotts and immediately some of the Goblins greeted Harry with respect. He showed respect and manners to them, one of them was opened to have conversation about different food to try. Goblins' food appeared to be more delicious to Harry and he was able to suggest some food he thought they might like. Severus showed Harry a couple of times how to make their food and it had been easy since.

Remus noted that the boy would be quick to interact and to be protective of others. He suspected something more behind the matter and information held. The way Harry and Dudley refused to leave each other's side. He had to admit that he was surprised the boys could easily get along and most children follow their parents' behaviors. Dudley barely did much of the worse and he was particularly a normal wizard.

Once the money was collected, they began to shop for everything they needed. The first thing they got was books. There were several books to get for their classes and items like Potion class. Harry noticed there were different types and pondered about the usefulness on each of them. He recalled the conversation about the quill pens, which meant anything could have its potential.

"Mr. Lupin?"

He joined the boy's side, "Yes, Harry?"

"What's the difference between each cauldron?"

Remus blinked…then realized he's influenced by Severus, "Ah, well, the black one is the standard ones that most students uses and is pewter cauldron. The copper cauldron is a bit stronger and more longer lasting than pewter cauldron. The brass one can deal with difficult brewing kind of potion and dangerous ones."

"But can the rest handle all kind of potions?" Harry tilted his head.

"To a point, yes. With the standard and recommended that school wants you to use is the pewter. It's easier to replace it every other year."

The boy softly bitten his lower lip, "I think I'd like to get the brass. It'd last long, right?"

"If you clean them out well and do not mess up the potion," Remus had no idea this child considered a lot with purchases, "It could last you for years."

Harry nodded and returned his attention on each of the cauldrons.

"May I get the brass, sir?" Harry pointed.

Remus blinked, "I supposed I don't see why not. Get your cousin one as well."

Harry did as he was asked. Remus used the money to pay for their school supplies. Once their books and supplies were taken care of, they went to arrange their uniforms sorting. It was a busy day and many parents were rushing to the last minutes. There were some older students hanging around and discussing about their returns. Remus was surprised the boy was ignoring those conversations unlike Dudley. The cousins weren't exactly having the same behaviors. It felt odd, but he decided to ignore it.

They entered into the shop and got their measurement sorted out. This was the briefest stop they had. The boys were becoming eager to the last stop. Remus knew the feeling and led them the way. There was a scent Harry could recognize and he lit up with a glowing smile. He picked up his feet quickly and saw the man. His arms wrapped around Severus waists.

The professor patted the boy's back and chuckled. He was rather grateful that none of his students were seeing this.

"Hi Severus." Harry grinned.

His brow raised, "What did you do?"

His head shook, "Nothing." Bitten his lips…

"Oh," Severus hummed along, "Do I have to take desserts away too?"

Remus shook his head, "He's been good today, Severus." He glanced at the boy, "He was actually smart on his shopping decision."

"And what decision that made it smart?"

"He chose Brass cauldrons."

The guardian had no idea that Harry was considering material wise and benefit of a good cauldron. Severus ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled.

"Ready to take my class, aren't we? We will need to discuss more later, but nothing wrong with buying a decent cauldron to last you the entire school years. I trust you will clean them properly and not cause any explosion?"

Harry nodded, "Of course! Keeping it clean and no explosion! You can have me work for a new one or….ban books for longer time?"

This was rather amusing, but he couldn't help it that Harry was trying to please him already. He glanced behind him and realized they couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Let's see what happens first. It's time to get your wands for the first time."

"Neat!" Dudley grinned widely, "My first wand!"

The cousins rushed into the store and found themselves fascinated with several wands in the room! There was someone walking in and Harry looked at him directly. There was a pull of a Lamia and it made the man stop. Severus drew out his wand and cast a spell non-verbally.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I trust you to keep quiet." Severus commented, knowing Remus will seek answers eventually.

Ollivander nodded, "Of course…it has been ages since I've had a Lamia visited my store. I assumed this one is a muggle?"

Dudley blinked, "He's good…I can still get a wand, right?" Feeling worried.

The man hummed, "Yes. You must need a wand, especially Lamia feeds on you and returns some form of power for food."

Remus stammered, "Uh, what? A Lamia?" He quickly glanced at the guardian of Harry.

Severus nodded, "Harry is one of them. A Lamia has a characteristic of a vampire, only holds more power. The day after his birthday…he revealed powerful outlet and defeated the headmaster's enemy under an hour."

"I've heard of them, but how is he a Lamia? I would have recalled his father being one."

"Skips generations, I assumed." Severus shrugged, "Too late now. I want to ensure he is getting the proper wand since an average wizard wand will not do."

Ollivander nodded, "Quite right, Severus Snape, even a wand that is similar to you-know-who."

"Huh?" Dudley blinked, "You mean Harry's that powerful?" Glanced around at each adult.

Harry nodded, "It seems like I am. I felt a lot of power that day. But what do you mean a wand that is similar to you-know-who? Vold-"

"Do not say the name, Harry," Severus quickly demanded, "It's dangerous to say in public and let alone to a public society. It draws power and we do not need that right now. Are we clear?"

"I believed there is a few wands that can outstand his' wand. Let me gather it from the safe." Ollivander went into the back of the room and disappeared.

Remus turned to Severus and crossed his arms, "When were you planning to tell me this?"

"When Vernon is not around. The boys are determined to keep Dudley into a wizard."

The werewolf looked over to the cousin, "Do you wish to be a wizard, Dudley?"

"Yes. I think it'd be neat for a change. No more secrets on magic or other stuff. Normal is overrated if you ask me."

"Once you accept a wand, there is no going back. You must have been fed by Harry for a few years."

Harry coughed, "Actually, since we were babies. It has been going on for years. I would have been dead; I think…if I did not eat any blood before I was three."

Remus froze. He did not realize such bond between the two boys. It explained so much and adding in the factor of Petunia. He shuddered those thoughts, but it was too late. They had to survive in whatever ways they could.

"Merlin…" His head shook, "Wished I had gotten involved sooner. At least begged the headmaster to see Harry regularly."

"…wait, what?" Harry jerked his head at the older wizards.

Severus coughed, "Believe me, but Albus wouldn't unless there is a threat over your life, Harry. Remus says these things because he feels guilty on how your life was like from the start. It's common thing to say and it's too late. It happens and best to move on from that. What the headmaster thought best for you was to keep you safe and provide you a normal life before you head to school."

Harry's shoulders dropped as he understood. Although, he didn't understand the difference it'd make between home and school. He was already different.

"Severus!" Remus shocked to see such straightforward approach, "You could have at least be kinder about it."

Harry tilted his head, "He was being honest, though? Don't need to change the way he says things…"

Was he just defended by the boy? Potter had defended Severus and out of all people, it had to be the ones he looked after. Remus closed his mouth and realized the value Harry held with the man. He smiled and agreed with the young wizard.

"Of course…I didn't know this was normal for him to say it to you." Remus blinked, feeling a bit surprised by all this.

Severus nodded, "Honesty is what works for both us, Remus. Any lies can restrain a lot between us," He glanced at Potter, "Right, Harry?"

"Well then, but why not mention this to Vernon? It's not likely to end the blood carrier until a mate is found. He has to understand creatures and heritage."

Harry shook his head, "No. He'll try to end it to keep his son from going to Hogwarts. Any separation is bad!"

Dudley frowned, "Yeah, he's right. I grew up with them trying to keep me normal. I haven't been normal since he fed on me day one. I look after my cousin. Don't tell my dad, please!"

Severus sighed, "I wouldn't worry, boys. As long I am around, you both are safe to keep it quiet."

Somehow, Remus hadn't expected this at all. He sighed and caved in to their request to not inform the muggle man. Considering how fast he was able to accept him as a werewolf that first day. Severus felt justified in the conversation and noticed Dudley eyeing on a particular wand. He moved forward and saw the black wood and the edge was dark green embedded into it. Assuming the leaves or grass that was once a part of the wood.

"Here we go! I found four rare wands for you, Mister Potter."

"Rare?" Harry blinked, "Why are they rare?"

"Lamia is rare to come across and you being a wizard as well? You will hold greater power that no one will know. You will speak the greatness."

Remus frowned, "That means nothing will be normal for him, will it?"

"I high doubt so, Remus," Severus grimaced, "Considering he did fought the headmaster's enemy fairly well. He is bound to do amazing things already."

Harry lowered his head and decided to remain quiet. He felt terrible for disobeying and chose to behave. He wanted his wand…even though he could go without. He had to act like a wizard. He looked at Ollivander and saw the boxes that held one of his possible wands. The man let him moved forward and opened one of the boxes.

"High Elf's golden strand of hair, blood of phoenix, and second generation of strong oak. Try it and give it a wave." Ollivandar held the box of the very wand.

Harry fingers approach and felt the hissing spark against him. He hissed back and shoved the box away. Ollivander jumped and shook his head.

"Oh my…"

Severus glared at the boy, "Harry, apologize for your action."

Harry stammered, "But I-I only-"

"-No. He does not need to," Ollivander huffed, "It's tricky process for lamia and each reacted on their own. Harry has surprised me by his response. It means the high elf in his generations weren't kind to one another."

"Like Malfoys and Weasely?" Remus tilted his head.

"Similar, but it matters more actual problem that has no resolved all those years. I assumed there is a curse boundary between each other."

"What could have my ancestors done to the high elf?" Harry frowned, that didn't sound like something could happen.

Ollivander shook his head, "Let's not worry. You can learn this later, if you chose to restore balance to both side. The next one I believe might be better response. It contains Creirwy's hair strand, doused in Lake of healing, and Parijaat tree." Nodded to the boy to test it.

Severus and Remus exchanged glances when they heard the name of such tree…it was not common to get these wood. Only selective magical beings were given the privileges. Harry took a deep breath and readied himself for the second attempt. He moved closely and eyed it for a second. His fingers reached out and suddenly felt freezing. He jerked his hand back and his entire body trembling.

"Too cold…" Harry shook his head.

Severus walked up to him and held the boy, "Let me," Muttered a warmth spell.

Harry felt the warmth from a spell and slowly restored his temperature, "Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome. Are these wands safe to for a lamia to be touching?"

"Lamia are very sensitive to different magic and sources." Ollivander shook his head, "Now I have a general idea of the proper wand. After a few, you gather a general idea what kind of a wand he needs." He glanced at the few last ones and collected it, "This should be the one. I'll hold on the details until we know it is the one."

Harry nodded, "I'm ready. I just hope this one likes me."

"You recognize its rejection, didn't you?"

The boy nodded, "Yes."

"Let's give it a test." He held the box up with the wand present.

Harry reached out and felt drawn. It glowed softly around his hand and left a print on his right hand. The mark was a sun, but it slowly disappeared like it was never there in the first place. Everyone kept their eyes on everything. Ollivander smiled at the result and nodded.

"I had a feeling it would be this one. Yours is one of a kind, Harry. It contains Peri's wing, the blood of Water Dragon, and baobab wood. This is impossible to destroy, but no doubts what you will do." He clicked his tongue, "So much great power that is already invested within you, Harry Potter. You shall carry this as your pride and honor."

Ollivander used his wand and sent the rare ones away. It was not meant to be seen in public. It was meant to be kept safe and hidden for a reason. Harry looked at his first wand and admired the slick detail and the way it carved like ocean wave and the moon's spots. He could tell this wand would be impossible to break without thinking about it.

"Hey, I think this one might be mine." Dudley piped up, pointing at the black wand he saw.

Ollivander nodded, "If you feel that it called you, give it a wave." His hand gestured to do so.

Dudley nodded and approached the wand. Unlike Harry, he sensed it was the wand. He picked it up and felt nothing wrong with it. He gave it a brief wave and there was little glow. It was home. It felt like home to him. He lit up with a smile.

"The wand chose me."

The man was impressed, "You recognize its acceptance. That one is the Black dragon's skin, the blood of High Elf, and Red Oak. This is an interesting combination and several potential you will hold. I'm afraid I do not know your name…"

"Dudley Dursely," He nodded with pride to his name.

"Muggleborn, interesting…you don't hear much power in muggleborn. Except for the recent one I met." He shrugged, "Altogether for the wands will be two galleons."

Remus pulled out the money bag and paid for it, "Thank you."

The man accepted the money and left them. They all left the shop and Severus watched the boys in their excitement to a first wand.

"Any spells performed without an adult will results no desserts until Hogwarts."

The cousins exchanged glances and nodded. They placed their wand up their arms like Severus would place his wand. The message was clear enough and they loved desserts too much.

"Good," He smirked, "How about getting something to eat before we all go back home?"

Dudley and Harry looked up, "Yes, please!"

Severus checked to the adult with them, "Would you like to join us? I'm paying."

Remus blinked, "Erm…I suppose why not."

Dudley grinned, "Awesome!"

The werewolf had no idea why, but he knew Severus would try to keep him involved. It was nice to be involved Harry's life and getting to know the boy along the way. They walked down as Severus led the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize. This should have been posted long ago, I just didn't finish end of this chapter. Thankfully my wonderful friend reminded me! She'll pester me until the story is complete.**

**Enjoy!**

To eat at a restaurant had Harry a bit lost. He had never been to a restaurant before. Severus explained a few things and the boy was quick to learn. Although, he was preferring a specific food, but he knew he had to wait for that later.

"You boys ready to go to Hogwarts?" Remus took a sip of his drink.

Dudley nodded, "Oh yeah! To learn all the potions, magic, and stuff? How can we not be ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry wasn't certain what was the big deal, but he played along.

Severus casted a spell among them, "And there is something you need to be ready. I've been holding it off."

Harry hummed, "Like what? Is it about going on heroic mission and I'm still not allowed to do that at Hogwarts?"

"…you will talk to me when you feel that needs to happen, but no. Something completely different."

Remus agreed, "He's right. Harry, you know how your parents died right?"

"Yes," He glanced both of the adults, "Was I lied to about my parents?"

"No," Severus took a deep breath, "It is the fact what you did as an infant. Where you defeat the dark lord."

"Oh." Harry tilted his head, "But what about it? I don't even remember it."

"Do people take it as a big deal," Dudley piped up.

"Exactly," Remus sipped his glass.

Severus groaned, "Yes. Once people see the scar of yours, they are seeing you as Harry Potter. Not the boy as Harry. They will wish to be friend with a hero and have a social celebrity status. You are famous in the wizard world here."

Harry felt paled by such thoughts. These people believed he's famous? All because he stopped Voldemort? It was rather an odd behavior to follow through, considering he was just a baby!

"But I don't remember anything. How am I supposed to…what am I supposed to do?" Cried out desperately for help.

Severus soothed his back, "You will be fine. Dudley will be on your side. He knows the boy."

"Severus is right. I know you and I'm sure there's people who wants to be friends with who you are, not somebody you aren't." Dudley grinned.

"True…and no one knows about us. None of your ex-friends are following us there, are they?"

"Too muggles, if you ask me."

Severus sighed, "Believe me, I would have known if any in the area. You're safe. All you need to understand is there is people who will try to attempt to be friends with you for what you are to the society."

Remus sighed to chime in, "And there will be people who expects you to be a hero, to save them, and all sorts of heroic thing. Which is probably why Severus wishes you to involve him. I'd like to know what happened?"

The chosen one grimaced, "My lamia abilities had me overhearing Severus twice and found out Albus was missing. Once I got Dudley involved, the lamia power within me took over and went overboard. I was really protective and lost it. I fought against Albus' archenemy and won. Severus found me in the middle of the battle."

The professor nodded, "It was quite powerful, but he scared me to death with his involvement. It was beyond dangerous and life threatening."

"Harry!" The golden eyes were huge, "Merlin, when I was just your age, all I could do is basic spells before going to school. A battle at your age is too risky. Please don't do that again…not without an adult."

"…already promised that to Severus. You too?" Harry felt rather at loss for these behaviors.

"An adult I would trust as well, Harry," Severus softly smiled, "It is a serious matter and with you, you are likely to be involved a lot of risk and you need one of us to help you through whatever may come."

Dudley leaned over, "Will that prevent us getting grounded?"

"Yes…maybe. It depends on how you address these situations and behave." Severus eyed them.

Remus nodded, "He's right. It is for your safety, not the other ways around it."

"And there is something else I'd like to mention. When we are in Hogwarts, I will be a different person. I have to act these roles to protect my role. The role that I must follow and it is for everyone's safety. If I act mean and harsh, deal with it. There are death eater's children who reports to their parents. If I need to protect you, Harry, that means you have to be careful who you are around. I will inform you or change my act to secure the secret that I am your guardian."

That was confusing for the boy, "Why does it has to be a secret?"

Remus coughed, "He is a former death eater, Harry. Anyone who once was is difficult to trust, but Professor Dumbledore trusts him."

"Oh," His cousin understood, "A spy. Neat! Wait…you're going to suffocate us under so much homework, aren't you?"

"Why you think I had you both read early? I did not buy your potion textbook early on for nothing. I'd read the first chapter again." Severus sipped his drink.

The cousins immediately knew what they have to do and prepared to do this ahead of time. They learned a lot of potion work and understanding its purposes.

"Oh wait…you already have their potion textbooks?" Remus shook his head, "I should have known. Excuse me," He stood up.

Severus pulled him down, "Later. You deserve a dessert today for helping me to watch them. The least I could do is treat you out. After this, it will be difficult to eat out without anyone recognizing us."

Remus was shock and stammered about that it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately, the boys begged him to stay and the werewolf caved in. Severus felt successful today and they were able enjoy their day. No one was able to recognize anyone…well, the potion professor managed used notice-me-not spell and this gave them privacy.

They enjoyed their times and found themselves getting ready to go home. Harry grabbed the werewolf's hand and Lupin glanced down at him to see a kind smile. It reminded him of Lily.

"Please visit us, sir."

Remus nodded, "I'll do what I can. I'll let Severus know I'm visiting or he will let you know I'm coming."

"Of course." Severus chimed in, "Now, we best be going. Both of you are going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

The cousins heard the professor and found themselves shock. It was happening so soon and they sided by the man. Remus chuckled as he noticed Severus kept this quiet as a punishment. All children would be curious in their first year what day be the official date. Severus took them home and Remus took care of the potion text books. He was shock that he was told to keep the money. He knew it was part of the payment, but it did not feel right. He decided to hold onto it when he needed it or Harry needs it.

… … …

"Severus!" Whispered, almost squealed.

The dark eyes revealed to find a small child in front of him with full of smile. How did he not hear him come in? Harry was smiling at him and looked absolutely nothing like the shy or doubtful Harry. This was nice for a change. He pulled the boy into a hug and pretended to sleep.

"Shush, I'm sleeping." Severus smirked.

Harry shook his head, "Not if you're talking, you're awake. Come on!" Tried to get up, but pulled back from doing so, "Today we're going to Hogwarts! I'd like to find out which house I'll land!"

Severus huffed, "Spoil my precious sleep, why don't you, prat?"

"Aren't I supposed to? Erm…Dudley say any kids that is happy on special days get to wake up the adult for fun…did I fail?"

The slytherin hummed, "I doubt it. You know how to do well and you did it by surprising me."

"I surprised you?" That was new, "Neat! Is Albus going to be there? I hope so, but if not…why not? You think he'd still care if I land in the wrong house or failed all the classes there?"

The boy was set on full questions and he knew he should have dealt with Harry sooner on this. He sat up and looked at the child.

Severus brushed the boy's curly hair, "Harry, the headmaster is one of the caring person I've known. He is like a grandfather to most people and he will make sure you are happy and safe. He sent me here, correct?"

The Lamia blinked, "Yes, as a guardian and protector."

The professor grinned, "That means there is no wrong house. It is impossible to be sorted into the wrong house. Whatever house you land in is a reason and fits you in well by who you are."

"Oh…" Harry tilted his head, "…why aren't we getting ready yet?"

Severus glanced at the muggle alarm clock and noticed it was four in the morning. He should have suspected the boy would be too excited for the first day to school, especially Hogwarts.

"Because you weren't supposed to be up this early for another hour an-" Glanced down, "-and you are already showered, dressed, and in my bed to wake me up."

How disappointing that Harry was ready to go. It seemed like the beginning of the year had vanished on them. Harry truly grew up a little too fast for his liking and preferred to keep him young and be wanted.

"Pester your cousin and your uncle. I am not going to be the only one awake this early by a prat."

Harry lit up, "This is going to be fun!" His arms squeezed around Severus tightly and dashed out of the bedroom.

The professor shook his head, but he knew he could not escape this behavior today. He wanted the boy to set on his determination for his school and feel confident. Hogwarts was probably something that he needed to look forward to and feel belonged. Severus knew that feeling too well, but he dismissed it for now.

"Harry!" Hearing the cousin shouting out, "Let me sleep-ugh no! I want to sleep! Wha-yes, I know!"

Severus chuckled and pitied his cousin. He gathered himself up and decided to prepared himself today. His things were tucked into his small suitcase and only left certain things to be kept here later.

"Potter! I will have Severus ground you for waking us up this bright and early ! Where did you get this-oh, Dudley…fine! But not without my hugs!"

That was fast. Severus chuckled at the fact Harry was too excited for the first day. He had wondered what went on his mind today. Perhaps Albus and Minerva were a help to encourage him to attend and they wanted him. Harry has become used to new people over time, but he wondered how the boy will deal with the rest of the professors. Still, it was much to consider before it would begin. He met up with the grouchy uncle and provided a sympathy to him.

"This is an improvement, but couldn't you have told him one step out of bed early means no chocolate or something?" Vernon shook his head, "I thought we stopped his early bed rising…I'm beginning to hate enjoy sleeping in too much."

"She forced him up too early, did she not?"

"Afraid so," Vernon sighed, "Mostly him and me. She figured Dudley could sleep in an hour later. Once she was gone, I was happy to sleep in for a change."

"I noticed. I think his emotions made it difficult to stay asleep and he'll be asleep on the train ride today. I think he'll need it."

Vernon smiled at the man.

"Hey," Vernon stopped Severus from heading into the kitchen, "Look after them. Keep me inform, I'd like to know how they're coping."

"I believed my owl will sense you have a letter to send. You can check in anytime."

That made the uncle's day and he agreed immediately. There was much to know and worries running at once. They got themselves ready for the day and Harry was getting everything together. Dudley made sure Harry took an extra feeding and to keep him calm down. Severus kept Vernon from going in for ten minutes and it helped to keep things at a calm level. He returned their wands before they walked out of the house.

Vernon packed in their things and drove them to the station. Severus led the way and the cousins could not wait any longer. Today was the day that changes all.

Dudley hopped on the train station and turned left. Harry got on and glanced behind. The men waved at him and he nodded at them.

Harry quickly caught up to his cousin and found an empty compartment.

"I think this will do for us." Dudley opened the door and started placing their luggage on the shelf, "Maybe all to ourselves?"

"We'll see," Harry commented and quickly sat by the window to find Severus, "Did they leave already?"

His cousin sat down across, "I don't see my dad, I think so. Didn't Severus have to reach the school before us?"

"Yeah," Harry tilted us head, "Why not bring us there?"

"Maybe not everyone has someone to appariate us there?" His cousin commented.

"Maybe."

Knock, "Hello there mates, mind if I join?" Softer voice caught their attention.

The cousins glanced at him and saw the red head kid. The blue eyes glanced at them and realized they weren't saying much. His head shook and sighed.

"Never mind, I'll-"

Harry smiled lightly, "Come in. I'm Harry."

The boy smiled, "Ron Weasely. You?"

"Dudley."

"You guys brothers or something?" Ron walked in and placed his luggage up on the shelf as well.

Dudley chuckled, "Close, we're cousins."

"Cool! Must be nice to have same age relatives to go with. My brothers are older and my other cousins have gone to other schools." Rambled and shook his head.

Harry nodded along, "Cool."

Ron sat across from Harry and noticed something as his jaw dropped, "No way, You're Harry Potter?"

Harry froze and his cousin eyed the red head boy. They were told to be careful since anyone would rather befriend a 'hero' than the boy himself.

"You know you're famous, right?"

Harry shrugged, "It was something I did as a baby. I don't remember much?"

His head shook, "Right, but still, you're talking to me. Why? No one likes to talk to me as a Weasely."

Dudley blinked, "Big family?"

"Yes, I've got five older brothers and one younger sister. I'm the last brother in the family." Ron leaned against the seat, "You either got big family or something?"

Harry tilted his head, "Doubt it. Dudley and Uncle Vernon are my only family member."

"Hey," Someone else shouted, "Didn't we meet before?" The blond stood in their compartment doorway.

Harry nodded, "Yes? The Quidditch."

Draco hummed, "You were with Professor Snape, what's your name by the way?"

Dudley crossed his arms, "I'm Dudley Dursely and this is my cousin Harry."

"Last name, Harry?" Draco looked at his cousin and back at the chosen one.

Harry nodded, "Potter."

Draco glanced at them all, "Professor Snape must see something special in you, Potter…even to allow Weasely to associate with you."

Ron lowered his head, "Not like I had a chance to avoid a Malfoy."

The emerald eyes glanced at the red head and blond, "You guys don't like each other or something?"

"My family has a thing against Malfoy, I don't know why, but yeah." Ron muttered.

Draco's brow rose, "Good point. I think you're the exception, Weasely. Might have good place in Slytherin house."

Ron was shock, but he nodded along. Draco held up his hand to Harry and smug.

"Friends?"

Harry eyed his hand, "Long we don't fight over what house we're in?"

"Agreed." Malfoy smiled, "Never know, Professor Snape don't waste time unless he sees a potential working with you. He must find something important with you. I know him all my life."

Harry accepted his hand and they shook. Draco felt content and left them alone. The red head was shock for a change and had no idea. Dudley closed the compartment door settled next to Harry.

"Merlin, you got Malfoy to trust me, Harry. What magic did you do?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing."

Dudley chuckled, "It's probably because Draco isn't a muggle. Most muggles aren't nice to either of us."

"Oh," Ron blinked, "Personality thing. But," His head tilted, "Malfoy hates muggles."

"You just have to do is ask the reasons behind it and ask." Dudley nodded.

Harry hummed, "He's right. I've been asking a lot since we discovered we're wizards and it makes you think a lot of things."

Somehow, Ron began to understand their point and agreed no less. They ended up chatting different things about themselves and became comfortable enough to trust each other. Harry was happy to gain two friends already and thought nothing of it. Dudley was happy to be a part of the wizard world and no one seems to have an issue about him. The trolly cart arrived and Harry helped himself to buy enough food for everyone. Ron was shocked how sharing Harry was and offered to split his lunch his mum made. Dudley and Harry accepted it in return.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but-" The boys heard a girl's voice and saw the bushy hair at the door, "-have any of you seen a frog?"

Ron shook his head, "Erm, no."

She sighed, "Thank you anyway. My friend lost his frog and I'll be going up the train until I do find him."

Harry nodded, "Okay. We'll keep an eye out. Did he hop out of his hands or something?"

She frowned, "No. He said he couldn't find his frog."

Dudley blinked, "Most frogs usually can't jump out of a pocket. Did he check his pockets before looking anywhere else?"

The young witch blinked, "Clever thinking, I would have never thought. Hold on."

They heard her shout out, 'Neville! Check your pocket!'

It was quiet for a while and the girl came back with gleeful smile on her.

"Thank you! It was in his pocket! I'm Hermione Granger and-" Seeing the glasses, "-you must be Harry Potter. You're quite the topic in the historic event." She glanced at the others, "You all are?"

Dudley smiled, "Dudley Dursely. I'm Harry's cousin."

"Ron Weasely," The red head shoved food in his mouth.

Hermione nodded, "Interesting. How did you know about the frogs?"

"Well, I was doing gardening work and Dudley found one. He picked it up and kept it in his pocket."

His cousin chuckled, "Oh man, I forgot about that! That frog was in my pocket all day and mum lost it! It was after I took it off and I forgot! Harry took the frog and put it back in the garden."

She nodded, "I supposed my friend is thankful for his frog to be found. You all best get changed, we're getting close." She smiled.

Hermione waved and went off to her friend. The boys figured she was right and began to change once the privacy on the door and window were set up. It wasn't too long until they were able to get themselves off the train.

Harry and Dudley glanced around and noticed the giant man calling out for first years. They did follow up to him and listened as they were told. The three boys kept themselves together and ended up on the boat to get to Hogwarts. To see the castle itself had amazed Harry to no ends and he held himself at fascination. Dudley knew how much Harry loved the details of the place and recalled their up close visit one time. That will be something else to tell to someone about their days.

To be followed by a witch known as Professor McGonagall. She noticed Potter and Dursely as she smiled…until she saw another red head. She knew this was not good. She led them to the great hall and prepared them to be sorted for the first time. All the first years were curious and found themselves fascinated how the hall turns out to be.

Everyone was called out by their names and waited patiently. Some did not take long as others and not longer than expected. Harry's cousin got called in first and he was nervous. He went up and let the hat sit on him. It seemed a lot of shock for a second, but later to go on with. This was a little longer than anyone else would have expected.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dudley shook and was rather surprised to hear the sorting hat in person. He smiled and headed to the table of Slytherin. He was welcome and he nodded. He looked for his cousin and smiled at him. Harry returned the smile for him. The list of students continued and took a while to pass on to each person. A couple of new Gryffindors here and there, some Ravenclaw, one new Hufflepuff…oh, wait, couple more.

Hermione's turn and she went up. This was not long, but she seemed to be content in what she was getting into.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Her face lit up and went to join her table as they cheered for her.

The list went on and the houses grew bigger with the first year joining them. Some of the older students were chatting quietly, but kept themselves involved to patriciate. There was an odd boy named Neville and the cousins recognized this one due to Hermione. He ended up in Gryffindor and he felt welcomed there.

Malfoy was called up and announced as Slytherin. He took his pride to his expected house.

There were only fifteen students left, but it was almost over for some of them. Finally, the lamia's name was called and he didn't know if it was worth it. Harry slowly walked up to the hat and felt it on him.

'_Ah, hm…this is the great cousin of Dudley Dursely. You have loyal cousin and clever at that one. You…you have many position and options to land all houses. Tricky, but we cannot have you separated from your cousin. It won't do.'_ The sorting hat commented in his head.

Harry was surprised, but it knew exactly what he needed. It was quiet in the great hall and everyone was watching the chosen one. They were all expecting the right house to land in for him. It was strange.

'_Once I place you with your cousin, these people will not react well. Will you act like a Gryffindor and behave for the Slytherin? Otherwise, I might have to discuss this with the headmaster on arranging your cousin to the other house. It would not do well to separate you both._'

Harry mentally hummed and felt that his cousin mattered more. He didn't want anything to mess up his cousin's impression and decided to accept it. His mouth opened and the sorting hat beat him to it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin cheered for Potter to be in their house. Harry smiled a bit and joined his house. He met up with his cousin and Draco welcomed him in. There still students left to be sorted and it came quickly to each until Weasely was shouted to come up. The young red head walked up and tried to see what could happen. Ron sat down and felt the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT?!" An older Weasely stood up, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Professor McGonagall glared, "Mister Percy Weasely, sit down or remove yourself immediately." There was sharp tone that managed to get Percy sitting down in fear for detention. She turned to the young Weasely, "You may join your table."

Ron nodded and did so quietly. It was rather unusual mix for the Slytherin, but there was no going back. The sorted hat was never wrong.

The rest of the students were finally sorted to their houses and the celebration of new members. Harry glanced around to see how big the school was and spotted the staff members at the front. Minerva was sitting next to the headmaster and it made the boy's day to see three people he knew. Severus noticed him, but did not express. Harry understood it was an act to protect him and decided to play along. Although, there was a strange man next to his guardian and muttering something. There was a sharp pain when he was looked at.

He groaned, "…when you think we can sleep?"

Dudley shrugged, "I don't know. I'm starving, though. You alright?"

"Just a headache."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll give us water or something. I don't understand why they won't let us in line to get food."

"It'll magically appear," Ron commented softly, "After announcement."

The headmaster welcomed his students and pride them with joy of their first education of the day. He expressed much changes and pointed out the forbidden forest would be off limit. He made a brief comment and all the food appeared! Harry was shock and felt content to see plenty of food! Everyone helped themselves and settled in.

"Potter, Dursely, and Weasely. You're with me," Draco moved in closely with them, "I don't need idiot to room with and you're all bright enough to pass. We good?" The blond glanced at them.

The boys exchanged glances and found no reasons to dismiss it. Although, Dudley and Harry weren't certain how to cover up their blood feeding time. For now, they played along and found themselves heading to the dormitory by their Head Boy and Girl.

Once they were free from the head boy and girl, the four boys teamed up and went to the first year floor. They all saw their things already and ready to settle themselves to sleep. Ron and Draco didn't say a thing to each other, but the cousins kept quiet since they knew they needed sleep to wake up early. Harry needed blood to eat, but to do it day to day without being caught? It was going to be a long school year for everyone.


End file.
